No puedo estar sin ti, eres mi todo
by Somebodytoloveacheleison
Summary: Quinn, no puede soportarlo más. Y decide actuar con respecto a los sentimientos hacía Rachel. ¿Como reaccionará ella? ¿Le corresponderá? .-
1. Tu me gustas

**Capítulo 1: Tú me gustas.**

Quinn miró hacia el otro extremo de la pista de baile y frunció su ceño.

No sabía muy bien por qué le había pedido a Finn que fuese con ella a la fiesta, y menos aún por qué él le había respondido que sí. Ver en aquellos momentos a Rachel, tan abrazada a Jessie St James que se la estaban pasando de maravillas, no hacía más que aumentar sus miedos a lo que sentía. Los cuerpos de ambos se habían fusionado dando lugar a una masa invisible que se agitaba siguiendo el ritmo de música que había en la sala. Las manos de Jessie erraban por el deslumbrante vestido rosa de Rachel con notable audacia.

Si no dejas de mirarla así, todos se darán cuenta de que estás celosa.

Quinn apartó la mirada de la pista de baile donde se encontraban Rachel y Jessie bailando y observó detalladamente a su amiga, que se le acercaba.

Hola, San. ¿Cómo te va esta noche?

Por lo que veo, mejor que a ti, Q. –repuso Santana, sonriente que levanta su copa, llena de un ponche rosado como brindando. Quinn que bebía una botella de agua la lleva hasta la copa de su amiga para hacer el supuesto brindis y suspira.

No sabía que Jessie había vuelto ¿han venido juntos? –dice Quinn algo melancólica.

Santana bebe de un sorbo su ponche y esboza una mueca, sacude su cabeza y responde.

No, que yo sepa. Además eso ¿Qué te importa a ti? Si tú has venido con Finn ¿no? –dice fríamente.

Ambas miraban a Rachel, quien al parecer intentaba detener una discusión entre Finn y Jessie.

¡Uf! –Quinn resopla. –Lo que faltaba. –Se acerca a donde estaban Finn, Jessie y Rachel.

Santana la sigue con la mirada y luego de tomarse lo que quedaba de su ponche decide intervenir en la pelea que se estaba formando entre Jessie y Finn, mientras de espectadoras estaban Quinn y Rachel sin saber qué hacer.

En eso llega la entrenadora Sue Sylvester antes que Santana y para toda la pelea.

Tu risitos de oro –señala a Jessie.- Y tu gigante –señala a Finn.- Se vienen conmigo a Dirección ahora mismo.

Pero, entrenadora aún no ha sido la coronación –interrumpe Quinn a sollozos.

Lo siento, hermana. Sera la próxima. –termina de decir mientras se aleja con Finn y Jessie.

Todo el mundo queda en silencio mirando al lugar donde se encontraban Quinn y Rachel. Santana decide cortar ese silencio.

¿Y ustedes que miran? ¿Se les perdió algo? o ¿A caso quieren saber qué es lo que sucede en Lima Hight, ah? –Modo Perra On.

La música comienza a sonar nuevamente y todos vuelven a lo suyo, algunos en el ponche otros bailando.

Santana mira a Quinn, quien se fue corriendo al baño para que nadie la viera llorar. Quinn llega al baño y comienza a fijarse que no haya nadie, al darse cuenta de que no hubiera nadie, rompe en llanto y se susurra -¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto?. De tanto llanto, no se da cuenta de que alguien había entrado y la miraba preocupada desde la puerta del baño.

Q…Qu..inn –susurra algo nerviosa una dulce voz. Quinn se percata y alza la vista encontrándose con esos ojos marrones que cada vez que los miraba sentía que se enamoraba más de ella.

¿Qué quieres? –Fue escueta.

Qu..er.. –se aclara la garganta- Quería saber si estabas bien, ya que te he visto salir de esa manera de la pista.

Todo esto es tú culpa. –escupe con rabia sin mirarla, mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Rachel, se acomoda al lado de Quinn y la mira por el espejo intentando buscar la mirada de la rubia.

¿M..i..mi..cul..pa? –tartamudea, por miedo a la reacción de la rubia.

Si –susurra.-¿Qué me has hecho Rachel? –piensa en voz alta.

¿Ah? –dice una confundida Rachel. -¿Qué te he hecho de que? ¿A que te refieres Quinn? –le toma cautelosamente la mano a Quinn y busca su mirada, quien tenía la mirada perdida en los labios de esta._ "Sus labios son tan carnosos, de seguro son tan perfectos, ¿debo besarla? Pero, qué dices Quinn, focus, concentrate" piensa Quinn. -_ ¿Qué sucede Quinn? –Susurra dulcemente.

Pero, Quinn en vez de responderle, solo sigue perdida en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en los labios de Rachel, quien se estaba exasperando al ver cero reacción en la rubia, pasa su mano frente a los ojos de Quinn.

¿Quinn? –nada- ¿Quinn? –cero reacción- ¿QUIIIIIIIIIIIIN? –alza un poco la voz-

¿Por qué me gritas? –reacciona Quinn.

Porque hace rato que vengo hablándote y no me has respondido ¿Qué te sucede?

Nada –fue escueta.

¿Segura? Porque no hace mucho me estabas culpando a mí, de lo que te estaba sucediendo.

Quinn, la mira de re ojo y piensa _"Claro, es tu culpa de haberme enamorado. Es ahora o nunca, solo hazlo. No creo que haya una mala reacción"_ dicho pensamiento. Quinn se acerca a Rachel.

Quinn..-Rachel comienza a ponerse nerviosa. No hubo respuesta. –Q..uinn.. ¿qu..e haces? –tartamudea, al ver cada vez más cerca a la rubia.

Quinn cada vez que se acercaba a Rachel, esta daba un paso hacia atrás nerviosa, hasta que choca con algo, voltea a ver lo que es y se da cuenta de que era la pared. Mira nuevamente a Quinn y traga saliva nerviosamente.

No tienes escapatoria. –Dicho esto Quinn, corta la distancia entre la morena y ella. Roza suavemente sus labios con los de Rachel en un delicado beso, pero sentido.

Rachel, al ver lo que estaba haciendo Quinn, abre los ojos como platos y se queda paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, mientras en su mente: _"Dios, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las cheerios, la que me trata mal cada día, me está besando? No, esto es un sueño. ¡Dioos_! Que bien se sienten sus labios". Rachel se deja llevar y cierras sus ojos mientras se aferra a la cintura de Quinn y profundiza el beso.

Quinn se sorprende y abre sus ojos "_Dios, me correspondió el beso, y lo profundizo. ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –_vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y se apega a la morena, quien suelta un leve quejido al sentir a la rubia pegada a ella. Quinn decide pasar al siguiente paso y busca profundizar más el beso con su lengua, cosa que Rachel acepto con gusto. Y una lucha constante entre sus lenguas se desato y ambas suspiraban de placer. Luego de un rato Quinn se separa lentamente, algo agitada, de los labios de Rachel, quien aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

_Maldita nariz.-_Piensa Quinn y abre los ojos lentamente mirando a Rachel. -¿Rach? –susurra.

¿Estoy soñando? –susurra Rachel aun sin abrir los ojos. Quinn ante lo escuchado no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Puedes abrir los ojos ya. –le dice mientras se separa lentamente.

Y ¿Qué pasa si al abrir los ojos, me doy cuenta de que es un sueño y me despierto sentada en mi cama sola? –dice aniñadamente.

Rachel, ¡ábrelos ya! –dijo un poco molesta Quinn por el comportamiento de la morena.

Bueno ya. –Rachel dice algo molesta por la respuesta de la rubia, cuando abre sus ojos se encuentra con una Quinn sonriente frente a ella. –Oh, estás acá. No fue un sueño –dice sorprendida- Es real. –mira fijamente a la rubia- Me has besado. –Se muerde el labio coquetamente y sube su mano a la altura de sus labios y se los acaricia suavemente con el dedo índice.

Quinn gira los ojos al escuchar el sermón de Rachel y se sonroja y también comienza a acariciar sus labios. Se produce un silencio por un largo tiempo, ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo se miraban fijamente. Rachel decide romper ese silencio.

¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Pregunta algo nerviosa.

No lo sé. –fue escueta y se encoge de hombros.

¿Cómo no lo sabes? Me has besado –Dijo algo dubitativa.

Quinn, frunce el ceño y la mira por unos segundos, intentando formular una respuesta.

Rachel, t..u..mm..tu.. –tartamudea completamente nerviosa.

¿Yo que Quinn? –le sonríe amablemente.

La rubia se aclara la garganta y decide sincerarse con la morena.

Pues verás….Rach –alza la vista buscando esos ojos marrones que la hipnotizan, los encuentra y le sonríe. –Rachel, tú me gustas.

Rachel, al escuchar la confesión queda algo helada, sin palabras.

Dime algo Rach. –dice nerviosamente Quinn, quien mira a Rachel asustada por el mutismo en el que ha quedado. "_¿Esto será bueno o malo?_ – Piensa.

* * *

**NOTA: **_Hola! Bueno, soy nueva aquí. He aquí con mi primera historia, jeje espero que les guste. Me gustaría saber si les gusta el primer cap, para así ver si subo el siguiente o no sé. Ustedes deciden, si quieren contactarme aquí les dejo mi twitter. Besos :*_

**_Twitter: msfrannyruiz_**


	2. Lagrimas

**Capítulo 2: Lágrimas**

Ya dos meses habían pasado desde que Quinn había besado a Rachel, dos meses en donde Quinn ignoraba a la morena. Sonaba el timbre indicando que era hora de clases.

Hey Q, espérame. –Grita Santana, mientras intenta alcanzar a Quinn en el pasillo.

Hola San, ¿necesitas algo? –dice algo escueta- Voy retrasada.

Pues nos toca clases juntas ¿lo olvidas? –gira los ojos

Queda algo pensativa y responde –Cierto, lo siento. Ando algo distraída –baja la mirada y comienza a caminar nuevamente, Santana la sigue a su lado.

¿Te encuentras bien Quinn? Durante estos días te he visto algo apagada. –la mira algo preocupada.

Sí, no te preocupes. Solo es algo de gripe. –responde sin mirarla.

¿Estás segura? No será por la reacción de Rachel, luego de que le hayas confesado que te gusta –la mira inquisitoriamente.

Quinn resopla y comienza a recordar lo que sucedió esa noche luego del beso.

_Flashback_

Pues verás….Rach –alza la vista buscando esos ojos marrones que la hipnotizan, los encuentra y le sonríe. –Rachel, tú me gustas.

Rachel, al escuchar la confesión queda algo helada, sin palabras.

Dime algo Rach. –dice nerviosamente Quinn, quien mira a Rachel asustada por el mutismo en el que ha quedado. "_¿Esto será bueno o malo?_ – Piensa.

Rachel aun no salía del trance en el que había quedado luego de escuchar esa confesión de Quinn. _"¿Es lo que estoy escuchando? ¿Ha dicho que le gusto? ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Qué está bien, que a mí también? ¿Espera? ¿Qué he dicho? –_Pensaba Rachel, mientras tenía la mirada perdida. Quinn al ver que no reaccionaba se asustó y tomo la segunda opción que pensaba.

Esto, estuvo mal. No debí besarla. Que estúpida eres Quinn. –Se recriminaba mientras salía del baño, evitando las lágrimas. Salía corriendo por el pasillo cuando se tropieza con Kurt.

Quinn ¿te encuentras bien? –dice el chico algo preocupado por cómo se veía la rubia

Sí, sí. No te preocupes Kurt –responde casi en un susurro.

Está bien –posa su mano sobre el hombro de ella. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no? –La rubia asiente y decide comenzar a caminar nuevamente. –Quinn –esta se voltea y le indica con la cabeza que continuara. –¿has visto a Rachel? –La rubia queda helada ante la pregunta, por lo que Kurt decide seguir hablando. –Es que la ando buscando hace un rato, que le toca cantar a ella ahora. –Quinn piensa por un momento y luego mira a Kurt.

La vi entrar hace un rato al baño. –suspira y vuelve a caminar perdiéndose por el pasillo.

_Fin de Flashback_

Si –duda un momento- Estaré bien San –suaviza su voz- Prefiero no hablar de eso ¿si?

Santana entiende y prefiere no seguir hablando de eso, ya luego Quinn le contaría, ya que cada vez que uno le preguntaba sobre sus sentimientos, esta se cerraba en banda, se ocultaba en su caparazón y salía la Quinn fría.

¿Nos vamos a clases? Que de seguro, ya la Ms. Sofía ha llegado y nos regañará. –coloca una cara de frustrada.

Si –ríe ante la cara de la latina- Vamos, que no quiero tener más atrasos.

Unos casilleros más atrás, se encontraba una morena buscando sus cuadernos, para entrar a la siguiente clase, cuando alguien le habla.

Hola Rach. –sonríe un chico alto vestido con su chaqueta de futbol. La morena se gira y le sonríe y le responde.

Hola Finn ¿Cómo estás? –este se le acerca y le toma el mentón y le da un beso, corto pero sentido.

Y ¿eso que ha sido? –dice la morena luego de que Finn la haya besado.

Pues besaba a mi novia –sonríe y se encoje de hombros. Rachel quedo pensativa.

Lo que no sabía ninguno, es que una chica rubia había visto todo detrás de una de las puertas de alguna sala. Quinn se había devuelto a su casillero a buscar un cuaderno que se le había quedado, pero había quedado helada ante la imagen que habían visto sus ojos y no se había dado cuenta que lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Reaccionó cuando escucho sonar la campana dando paso al recreo, decidió irse a su casa. Cuando ya estaba en su auto decide enviarle un texto a Santana para que la excusara con los profesores de las demás clases.

"_San, me sucedió un imprevisto. Además de que no me sentía bien, podrías decirle a los profesores que me disculpen por no asistir" –Quinn _–Aprieta el botón enviar y enciende el auto con destino a su casa. Lo único que quería y necesitaba era llegar a su cama, recostarse en ella y llorar hasta que la venciera el sueño. Llegó a su casa, ni se inmuto a ver si había alguien, solo subió corriendo las escaleras, se encerró en su cuarto y se aferró a su almohada, desahogando sus penas.

Mientras tanto en el instituto Rachel, buscaba a Quinn. Llego a la sala del Glee club y buscaba con la mirada a la rubia, quien no había llegado y claramente no llegaría. Santana llegaba junto a Brittany y se sentaban detrás de la morena.

Britt, ¿has visto a Quinn? –preguntaba Rachel a la rubia alta

No la he visto desde la mañana –respondía tristemente. Santana miraba con el ceño fruncido a la morena. "_¿Para que la estará buscando?"_ –Era una de las tantas preguntas que se le pasaba por la mente a la latina.

¿Tú la has visto Santana? –preguntó con algo de esperanza a la latina.

Mmm… ¿A caso me han visto la cara de niñera? –dijo bruscamente.

Sanny, cálmate. Solo te ha preguntado si has visto a Quinnie. –dijo Britt suavemente. Santana respira hondo y mira de Britt a Rachel.

Mira, de seguro me mata luego Quinn, pero se ha ido. No sé sentía bien.

Oh –dijo tristemente Rachel, mientras baja la mirada- Gracias.

Mientras Mr. Shue llegaba a la sala del coro, Rachel no dejaba de pensar entre el beso que le había dado Finn y el beso que le había dado Quinn y las palabras que le había dicho está hace una semana atrás, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. _"¿Qué estará haciendo Quinn en estos momentos? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? –_Se auto preguntaba Rachel- _Dios, ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella? Ay, Dios ¿Qué hago ahora? –_Negaba con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad e intentando dejar en blanco su mente.

Luego ya de unas horas, Quinn dormía plácidamente en su cama, aun aferrada a su almohada. Hace un rato que la luz de su móvil no dejaba de parpadear, la rubia comienza a despertar y murmura algunas cosas poco entendibles, mira su móvil y se da cuenta de que tenía como 15 llamadas perdidas, entre ellas 5 de su madre, 8 de Santana y 2 de un número desconocido.

¿Quién será? –frunce el ceño al ver el número desconocido y en eso se da cuenta de que tiene 2 mensajes, decide mirar uno a la vez

"_Hija, vine de pasada, a ver si estabas en casa, como no respondías el móvil, subi a tu habitación y vi que estabas durmiendo no quise despertarte, así que dejé la cena en el microondas, nos vemos a la noche. TE QUIERO –Mamá" -_Quinn sonríe y susurra- Tan atenta que es –Decide abrir el siguiente.

"_Oye rubia, con Britt hemos venido a verte, pero como no nos abrió nadie, desistimos de seguro estabas durmiendo. Espero que te encuentres bien. Llámame en cuanto leas el mensaje. –Santana". _- La rubia estaba a punto de llamar a su amiga, cuando en eso vibra nuevamente su celular avisando de un nuevo mensaje. Frunce su ceño, al ver que era de un número desconocido.

¿Quién será? No tengo registrado el número. –decide abrir el mensaje-

"_Hola, Quinn. Ehh, te llame dos veces hoy, pero no obtuve contestación. Le pedí tu número a Britt-Britt espero que no te enojes con ella. No te vi en el coro, entonces les pregunté a las chicas por ti y Santana me dijo que no te sentías bien y que te retiraste temprano. Me preocupe. Espero que ya estés bien, bueno espero verte mañana, Cuídate! –Rachel" _

Quinn al terminar de leer el mensaje, sonríe ampliamente, jamás pensó recibir un mensaje de Rachel. Pero a la vez sentía tristeza pues se le venía inmediatamente la imagen del beso entre la morena y Finn. Dudo un momento en responder o no, al fin decide responder.

"_Hola Rach, he recibido tu sms, gracias por preguntar por mí. Si ya me siento mejor, solo fue dolor de cabeza. Ya mañana vuelvo al instituto. Nuevamente gracias –Quinn" –_Aprieta el botón enviar y vuelve a dejar el móvil en la mesita de luz y baja a la cocina a cenar, mientras en su mente comienza a divagar el mensaje, el beso entre ella y Rachel, el beso entre la morena y Finn, las palabras dicha de este. Su cabeza estaba completamente hecha un lío.

Dios, estoy hecha un lío. No sé qué haré –se aferra la cabeza con sus manos y recorren unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

En eso suena el timbre de la casa, se seca las lágrimas y se acerca a la puerta preguntándose quien sería a esa hora. Abre la puerta y se queda helada al ver quien era.

¿Ra…ch..el? –tartamudea la rubia, frente a ella estaba la morena algo tímida. Respira hondo y la mira aun sin entender nada.

* * *

**Nota: **_Hola! Quisiera primeramente agradecer a los que han leido el primer cap (: segundo quiero pedirles disculpa, es que ando de viaje y pues en la ciudad que estoy el internet es algo lento/: entonces me ha costado demasiado conectarme :x pero ya estoy acá y para reecompensarle la espera, les subo el capitulo 2, 3 y 4. Espero que les guste y cualquier duda, opinion o queja. Les dejo mi twitter, me es muy util su ayuda c: besos :*_

**_Twitter: msfrannyruiz_**


	3. Confesiones

** Capítulo 3: Confesiones**

La morena seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja aún se replanteaba, si había estado bien el haber ido a la casa de la rubia.

30 Minutos antes

Rachel estaba recostada en su cama escuchando su repertorio de Barbra Streisand que tenía en su ¡-Pod cuando la luz de su móvil comienza a parpadear iluminando cada segundo su habitación. Lo toma y ve que tiene un mensaje de texto, lo abre y al ver que era un mensaje de Quinn, sintió como recorría un escalofrío por su cuerpo que a la vez su piel se erizaba, decidió abrir el mensaje. Sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama, tomo su abrigo y salió directo a la casa de la rubia, que vivía a unas cuantas cuadras.

Estaba completamente nerviosa, sus manos le sudaban, toca el timbre y siente como sus piernas le fueran a fallar.

¿Qué te sucede Rachel? –Se susurra- Calmate, solo es… -se queda pensando, pero en ese instante se abre la puerta y aparece una Quinn algo descolocada.

¿Ra…ch..el? –tartamudea la rubia, frente a ella estaba la morena algo tímida. Respira hondo y la mira aun sin entender nada.

H….ho..la.. –susurra y levanta su mano agitándola algo nerviosa, luego de unos segundos.

Ho…la –Quinn sonríe amablemente. -¿Te encuentras bien? –la mira algo preocupada.

Rachel alza la vista y también le sonríe, luego asiente. –Sí, sí. Solo…yoo…eh... –jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. Quinn la miraba con detenimiento, sin perderse ningún detalle de la morena. _"Se ve tan hermosa, y tan tierna cuando está nerviosa, que ganas de besarla" _–Pensaba Quinn, mientras se mordía el labio y se ponía colorada.

Tranquila Rachel –Le toca el hombro en señal de apoyo. -¿Quieres pasar? –le pregunta mientras le regala una sonrisa.

Gracias, permiso –sonríe en respuesta y pasa por al lado de la rubia, quien está con una cara de idiota y cierra la puerta luego de que Rachel entrara.

No hay de que, toma asiento –le señala uno de los sofás. -¿Quieres algo para tomar?

Un vaso de agua si no es mucha molestia, por favor. –responde aun nerviosa. La rubia se aleja entrando a la cocina, mientras tanto la morena observaba la casa con todo detalle. En un momento su vista se fija en una repisa llena de fotografías, y sin darse cuenta, estaba caminando hacía ellas. Miraba con adoración las fotos y se le escapa un susurro. _"Era tan adorable cuando pequeña, que tierna se ve con ese traje rosado" –_sonríe, unos metros más allá alguien la miraba sonriente.

No me veo tierna con esa ropa –frunce el ceño y la mira. -¿En serio era adorable cuando pequeña? –se muerde el labio y se pone colorada. La morena al escucharla pega un salto y se coloca una mano en el corazón.

Dios, me asustaste –se gira y la mira.

Lo siento, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Ehh… -se sonroja y desvía su mirada algo avergonzada. –Para mí…te v…es..Tie..rna –sonríe y juega con sus manos nerviosa. Quinn al escucharla no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Pues, supongo que gracias. –intenta controlarse. –Y ¿Finn? ¿sabe que estás acá? –dice algo molesta pero disimulado, luego de un rato.

¿Ah? –la morena mira a la rubia algo descolocada, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Que si él sabe que estás acá. ¿A qué has venido? –fue algo dura y fría.

Pues..yooo..eh… -mira el suelo y mueve su pie derecho con nerviosismo.

La rubia se cruza de brazos y la mira algo desafiante. –Estoy esperando una respuesta Rachel. La morena la mira y suspira. –No lo sé, Quinn. No lo sé –baja la cabeza algo triste.

¿No lo sabes? –frunce el ceño sin entender, y la morena asiente. –Vaya, si tu no lo sabes menos lo sé yo. –se encoje de hombros. Se produce un silencio algo incómodo, las dos se miraban de re ojos de vez en cuando, pero ninguna decía una palabra, hasta que Rachel no aguanto y comenzó a sincerarse.

¿Sabes? Durante este tiempo, durante estos dos meses, desde el baile. Desde que me besaste –alza la mirada buscando la de la rubia, quien desvía inmediatamente avergonzada, le indica que prosiga. –No he dejado de pensar en eso, en el beso, en ti, y no he dejado en lo que he sentido. Quinn, que no perdía atención a lo que decía la morena fija su vista en ella.

Y ¿Qué es lo que sientes Rachel? –responde algo más dulce.

No sé aun –se encoje de hombros y Quinn resopla. –Pero sé que el beso me gusto, que te he tenido durante estos 63 días en mi cabeza, recordando cada momento ese beso, el calor que emanaban tus labios sobre los míos, el sentir tu aliento, saborear tu lengua. De que los pocos momentos que he estado a tu lado, me agrada tu compañía, me siento segura a salvo. Y esto no lo había sentido jamás por alguien –se acerca un poco a la rubia. –mira no sé qué es lo que me está pasando, ¿Qué me has hecho? –ríe al preguntar, recordando esa misma pregunta hecha por la rubia tiempo atrás. Y sin dejar que la rubia respondiera, toma el rostro de esta y comienza a besarla intensamente.

Quinn, al sentir los labios de la morena sobre ella, no dudo en corresponderle y la apego a su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena. Rachel quería profundizar el beso, con su lengua intenta pedir permiso a la rubia, quien gustosa entre abre su boca y la morena introduce su lengua, buscando la de Quinn que la encuentra inmediatamente y comienzan a debatir entre ellas por la dominación del beso. Entre besos, llegaron al sofá, Rachel tira a Quinn sobre este y se posa sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Rach –beso. -Rachel –Quinn intentaba detener a la morena. La separa por sus hombros y se acomoda en el sofá

¿Qué sucede? –la morena miraba confusa a Quinn. -¿No te gustó? ¿Tan mal beso? Dios, lo siento –bajo la mirada y se separaba de la rubia.

Claro que me gustó –sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de la morena. –besas excelente –se muerde el labio y Rachel se sonroja. –solo que ¿no crees que esto va muy rápido? Y además tenés novio Rach –dice algo triste y baja la mirada.

Finn, no es mi novio. –dice segura.

No es lo que escuché hoy –susurra triste.

¿Por eso te fuiste así del instituto? –le pregunta la morena, que esta vez ella acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia y esta asiente.

Sé que no somos nada Rach, pero me dolió. Sentí que algo aquí –se toca el pecho señalando su corazón. –como que se hubiera roto al haber escuchado a Finn decir que tú eres su novia y luego ver el beso –coloca sus manos en su rostro intentando no llorar. Rachel ver así a la rubia se le partía el alma y se acerca a ella.

Quinn, lo lamento, no fue mi intensión. Él no es mi novio y el beso, me pillo desprevenida. –intentaba buscar la mirada de la rubia. –mírame por favor. –la rubia alza la vista y la mira fijamente a los ojos. –No quiero estar con él, porque quiero estar contigo –sonríe y vuelve a acariciar la mejilla de Quinn. –sé que es algo muy pronto, pero me gustas Quinn. –La rubia miraba escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que decía la morena. Y sin evitarlo le roba un beso.

Pero yo te he hecho mucho daño Rachel –baja la mirada. –No creo que me merezca tu amor, te he hecho la vida imposible durante estos años en el instituto.

Sí, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado Quinn, aquí lo importante es el presente y lo que sentimos ¿no? Lo que yo siento ahora es que me gustas y que quiero estar contigo.

Está bien, tienes razón –sonríe y se seca las pocas lagrimas que comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de la rubia. –Pero ¿Qué pasará con Finn? O mejor dicho ¿Qué harás con él? Ya que él cree que eres su novia –frunce su ceño.

Hablaré con él, le aclararé que el ya no me gusta, que lo que paso entre él y yo, quedó en el pasado igual. –besa la mejilla de la rubia.

Bueno eso me parece bien, hasta el momento prefiero que tengamos todo claro, porque yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero tampoco quiero sufrir yo. Ya bastante he tenido. –suspira pesadamente. La morena asiente.

¿Puedo preguntar algo? –dice tímidamente, a lo que la rubia sonríe y se acomoda a su lado y la abraza.

Eres tan adorable, que te comería a besos. –las dos se sonrojan ante lo dicho de la rubia. –pregunta.

¿Por qué me molestabas? –la mira expectante por la respuesta. Quinn la mira y piensa un momento buscando la respuesta adecuada.

Supongo que era por reprimir mis sentimientos –suspira. –desde que llegaste hubo algo en ti que me cautivo, Rach. Que me atrajo e hizo fijarme en ti. Además de tus vestimentas algo raras –las dos ríen. –me llamaban mucho la atención, me encantaban, me encantan en realidad –se muerde el labio. –Te hacen ver muy tierna y además me… -se queda callada y se sonroja a lo que Rachel, lo nota y entiende inmediatamente. –entonces, creí que tratándote mal, tú te alejarías de mí y así yo borraría cualquier sentimiento –suspira. –Pero, no la señorita aquí –señala a la morena. –A ella no le importo, ella seguía luchando por intentar ser mi amiga, por esa capacidad de seguir adelante y ser una luchadora, cosa que yo no soy –baja la mirada. –eso es lo que más me ha llamado la atención y me ha gustado y ha hecho que me fijara en ti Rachel. Porque en ti veo todo lo que a mí me gustaría ser. –suspira pesadamente. –Yo soy una cobarde y solo esa forma de ser perra todo el tiempo es un camuflaje.

Yo no creo que seas cobarde Quinn –le toma el rostro para mirarla fijamente. –solo que en este mundo, todo se basa en falsedades y les importa más la apariencia, no lo que uno es verdaderamente.

Tengo miedo. –la rubia apoya su cabeza en el pecho de la morena.

No tengas miedo Quinn, yo estaré acá a tu lado. –decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia.

¿Estarás siempre a mi lado? –pregunta con timidez

Siempre mi hermosa. –sonríe

¿Tu hermosa, eh? –la mira y sonríe.

Eh… Bueno… yo –se sonroja y pone nerviosa.

Tranquila, me gusta –se levanta un poco y besa los labios de la morena.

Entonces, eres MI hermosa –sonríe y resalta la palabra "MI".

Lo soy, Rach –se muerde el labio.

¿De veras? –la mira con un destello de esperanza.

Si, preciosa. Siempre lo he sido y lo seré.

Las dos se quedan mirando tiernamente, observándose en silencio. Cuando el movil de la morocha las saca de esa burbuja en la que estaban. Está lo busca en su bolsillo y mira la pantalla, se asusta al ver la llamada. La rubia se da cuenta al ver la cara de susto de Quinn

¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es? –pregunta algo preocupada.

Mi papá –dice temerosa.

Pues contéstale –la incentiva y la morena asiente.

Alo ¿papi? –coge la llamada.

Señorita Rachel Barbra Berry, se puede saber ¿en dónde se encuentra usted? Y ¿a estas hora de la noche? –dice Hiram molesto.

En la casa de una amiga, papi. Lo siento –baja la mirada como si su padre la estuviera regañando frente a ella y la rubia no puede evitar encontrar adorable la escena de la morocha y sonríe bobamente.

Te quiero en la casa en 15 minutos Rachel, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. –la morocha mira a la rubia pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

Si papi –termina la llamada y guarda su móvil en su bolsillo, mira a la rubia. –Tengo que irme –dice algo triste.

No le habías dicho a tus padres que ¿saldrías? –dice algo preocupada.

Ehhh… -juega con sus manos. –digamos que se me paso por alto, dicha rubia era en lo único que pensaba –mira a Quinn y esta se sonroja.

Oh! Lo siento –la mira. –entonces, eso quiere decir que ¿ya te tienes que ir?

Sí, mi hermosa –dice triste. -¿Nos veremos mañana? –la mira con esperanza

Claro que sí, mi diva. –sonríe y la morena le pega en el hombro. –Auuuch, ¿y eso? ¿por qué fue? –hace pucheros.

Porque me llamaste diva –se cruza de brazos. –No soy diva. –la rubia la mira con cara de "¿en serio? -¿Qué? –la morocha desvía la mirada. –Bueno, tal vez un poquito. –sonríe y la rubia se larga a reír.

Lo que usted diga señorita. –sonríe y la rodea con sus brazos. –entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

Hasta mañana mi rubia –le sonríe y posa sus labios sobre lo de Quinn.

Hasta mañana mi morocha –besa la punta de la nariz de Rachel.

No me voy aun y ya te extraño –dice dramáticamente la morena. A lo que Quinn ríe

Yo también ya te extraño, pero ve. Te quiero. –la besa suavemente en los labios.

Y yo te quiero –le sonríe y sale de la casa, sonriendo y feliz de haberse confesado.


	4. Celos

**Capítulo 4: Celos**

El Mr. Shue entraba alegre y sonriente a la sala de coro donde todos ya estaban, excepto Quinn y Puck.

Bien, chicos el tema de esta semana es el rock & roll. –sonríe y todos están con cara de "¿en serio?" mientras fruncían el ceño.

Siento llegar tarde Mr. Shue. –se escucha decir una voz angelical mientras entraba por la puerta y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Quinn entraba a la sala y detrás la seguía Puck quien no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a los asientos.

Está bien, Quinn. Toma asiento. –espeta el Mr. Shueschter con una sonrisa.

Hola –le susurra la morena a la rubia en cuanto se sienta al lado de esta. Pero no recibe respuesta solo una mirada triste, Rachel al ver esa mirada triste se preocupa y justo cuando iba a preguntarle que le sucedía a la rubia, alguien la interrumpe.

Hola, Rach –El chico alto le sonríe y se sienta a su lado, mientras rodeaba su brazo por los hombros de la morena, cosa que a Quinn le molestó y sin decir más se levantó furiosa y se sentó al lado de Santana unas sillas más arriba que estaba con Brittany.

Vaya, que genio Q. –la molesta la latina. A lo que Quinn la mira con cara de pocos amigos. –Eh, no me mires así. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –le pregunta algo más calmada y sería a la rubia.

Ese inepto que no deja de coquetearle e insinuársele. –espeta molesta y señalando a Finn con sus manos. –No lo soporto, y más, Rachel no hace nada. –suelta un suspiro de frustración.

Pues hazle sentir celos. –sonríe mientras miraba a Rachel y Finn conversar animadamente. Quinn la mira frunciendo su ceño.

¿Cómo? Santana, Rachel y yo no somos nada. –espeta tristemente a lo que Santana gira los ojos y sonríe maliciosamente.

Tengo una idea y además aprovechas de hacer la tarea de la semana, que es "Rock & Roll" –dibuja las comillas con sus manos en el aire y comienza a contarle su plan a Quinn, a lo que la rubia a veces asentía, mientras sonreía y en otras la miraba el ceño fruncido y la latina giraba los ojos.

Pues no me gusta mucho tu plan, San. No estoy segura de que funcione. –La rubia intentaba retirarse de ese plan. Santana la mira con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Quieres a Rachel solo para ti, no? –La rubia asiente con la cabeza. –pues los celos siempre funcionan, además no harás nada malo. –termina sonriendo y en eso suena el timbre de haber terminado la clase, ambas se levantan y comienzan a caminar hacía el pasillo.

San… -Quinn la llama, a lo que la latina la mira y le indica que prosiga. –Gracias –susurra algo sonrojada y le da un abrazo.

Ya, ya, ya. Tanto cariño, me afectará gravemente. –la separa sutilmente con su manos a lo que la rubia ríe.

Exagerada –le responde y la otra gira los ojos. Llegan a sus casilleros a buscar sus respectivos cuadernos para la clase siguiente, cuando una morena se acerca.

Quinn, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –susurra al lado de la rubia, Quinn la mira de reojo y luego mira a San

Lo siento, no puedo. Estoy, digo estamos –mira a Santana que le sonríe. –tenemos cosas que hacer, de seguro mañana u otro día. Adiós –dicho esto, cierra su casillero y se pierde entre los pasillos.

La rubia se encontraba en la entrada del instituto conversando con Puck, cuando en esos momentos iba saliendo una morena dirigiéndose a su bicicleta.

Si papi, acabo de salir, ahora voy a la casa… Está bien, besos. Yo también te quiero –termina la llamada por celular cuando su mirada se enfoca en la rubia que estaba muy cerca de Puck, según Rachel. "_¿De que estarán hablando? Mmm… Esto se me hace muy raro" _–Piensa mientras caminaba hacía su bicicleta sin dejar de mirar al lugar en donde se encontraban ambos chicos, en eso Quinn se despedía de Puck, a lo que el chico le da un beso en la comisura de los labios de la rubia. Rachel que estaba unos metros de distancia, estaba perpleja, no sabía si sus ojos la engañaban o no. Tomo su bicicleta enojada y se fue directa a su casa, al llegar saludo a sus padres, se excusó que no se sentía muy bien para cenar, así que subió inmediatamente a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, estaba enojada, molesta, ¿celosa? No, no podía estar celosa o eso era lo que se decía. Tenía claro que le gustaba Quinn, pero no eran nada. Aun no eran novias o ¿sí?

Ashhhh… -se tomaba su cabeza entre sus dos manos y la escondía entre sus piernas. –esto es tan confuso, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que esté con alguien más. –se susurraba y de tantos pensamientos cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras en la casa de Quinn, la rubia estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, pensando en el plan que le había dado Santana, en lo que había pasado durante el día, en que le dolía tratar indiferente a la morocha, pero ella no sé podía dejar pasar a llevar, no dejaba de pensar en ella a lo que en eso recibe un mensaje de texto, lo abre.

"_¿Cómo te fue? –Santana" –_La rubia lo lee y decide responderle inmediatamente.

"_Primera fase, completada. Vamos a mañana por la segunda fase. Espero que esto resulte, San. –Quinn" _–aprieta el botón enviar y decide entrar un rato a su computadora, a su Facebook y se da cuenta que se encuentra navegando en el perfil de la morena, mirando las fotos.

Es tan hermosa. –sonríe tontamente y en eso su móvil comienza a parpadear en señal de un mensaje nuevo. Toma su móvil y mira el mensaje.

"_Es normal ¿Qué extrañe tus labios? :c –Rachel" –_La rubia sonríe, pero justo en ese momento recuerda las imágenes de la morena con Finn y sus celos la nublaron.

"_Rachel, creo que te has equivocado de número. –Quinn" –_apretó el botón de enviar algo enojada. Aun no le cabía en la cabeza que la morena no se diera cuenta que Finn le coqueteaba, que se le insinuaba. Más le molestaba que ella misma se lo hubiera dicho y la morena solo le respondió que eso no era cierto, que Finn le había dicho que quería ser su amigo.

Si, claro. Amigo quiere ser y yo soy idiota. –se decía irónicamente y giraba los ojos, mientras caía de espaldas a la cama y suspiraba algo frustrada, cuando su móvil comienza a parpadear nuevamente, abre el mensaje.

"_No, claro que no me he equivocado, ¿por qué lo dices? –Rachel –_Eso la molestaba, pero por otro la le alegraba de que la extrañara.

"_Pues, porque no soy Finn, Rachel. –Quinn" –_Fue fría.

Rachel que se encontraba recostada en su cama, al recibir ese mensaje no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón y decide llamar a la rubia. Un tono, dos, tres. Aun nadie contestaba, cuando iba a cortar, le responden.

¿Alo? –responde una Quinn algo somnolienta.

¿Por qué ese mensaje Quinn? –dice algo triste.

Quinn que estaba recostada en su cama decide sentarse en ella y respira profundo, intentando no explotar y demostrarle a Rachel que estaba celosa. –Pues porque yo no soy el, Rachel. –fue fría.

Pero, si él no es mi novio. Eso ya te lo había dicho Quinn, el solo es mi amigo. –comenzaba a molestarse.

Sí, lo sé. Me lo has dicho. Pero el aun no le cabe eso parece. –fue escueta.

¿A qué te refieres? –Rachel no entendía y fruncía su ceño.

Y más encima tengo que recordártelo. –dijo irónicamente. –No sé cómo puedes ser tan ingenua Rachel, él te coquetea y se te insinúa cada vez que puede –suspira algo frustrada.

El no hace eso, y si te refieres a los abrazos tan efusivos y esas cosas, son inconscientemente. –Quinn al escuchar eso, se molestó más. No podía entender como Rachel no podía darse cuenta, era muy buena.

¿Sabes? Déjalo. No importa. Me iré a dormir. Adiós. –dicho eso la rubia corto la llamada y decide apagar el móvil.

El sol comenzaba a escabullirse por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación, la rubia al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara se da vuelta y comienza a desperezarse lentamente y mira el reloj, se levanta algo desanimada, entra al baño, se ducha, se arregla y baja a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina ve una nota que estaba encima de la isla. "_Hija, tuve que salir temprano, ya que salieron algunos imprevistos en el trabajo. Te he dejado el desayuno listo. Come todo. Te quiere, mamá"._ Quinn sonríe al leer la nota y comienza a desayunar, luego recoge sus cosas y sale de casa para dirigirse al William McKinley. Ya los chicos estaban en la sala del Glee club.

Buenos chicos, con ustedes quiero presentar a Noah Puckerman & a Quinn Fabray. –espeta el Mr. Shue sonriente. –ellos cantarán "Entre esa chica y yo" un clásico de Pimpinela. Todos lo miran algo confundidos.

Quinn entra en la sala vestida con una casaca de cuero y unos vaqueros igual de cuero, pegado al cuerpo, mientras Puck vestía con unos jeans, una remera, una corbata y un chaquetilla de juego, Puck comienza a cantar.

**P**_**:**__ Les voy a contar lo que sucedió,_

_En esa fiesta entre esa chica y yo._

_Le dije hola linda, hablemos de amor, me dijo:_

La rubia se le acerca coquetamente a Puck y le acaricia la mejilla y comienza a cantar.

**Q:** _Nene, ven a bailar Rock & Roll_

Le agarra la corbata al chico y lo arrastra al medio de la sala

**P:** _Me agarro de la corbata_

_Y a empujones me saco a bailar._

**Q:** _Que te pasa chiquitito,_

_Estás un poco durito de edad,_

_Pareces una momia, _

_Afloja el cuerpo y luego verás._

Quinn, hacía con sus manos representando lo que estaba cantando, mientras movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

**P:** _Me tuvo cuatro horas rebotando,_

_Me quería matar._

**Q:** _Sacude más los huesos,_

_Los brazos adelante y atrás._

_Te mueves con la gracia, _

_Del jorobado de notre dame._

Todos reían, los chicos silbaban y festejaban la performance de la rubia con Puck, todos menos Rachel.

**P:** _Pasaba el tiempo_

_Y no tocaba ni si quiera un tema lento, _

_Era imposible hablar de amor _

_Con semejante movimiento. _

_Que mala suerte señor,_

_Quería conquistarla_

_Y no paraba de bailar Rock & Roll._

Los dos bailaban animadamente pegados, en eso Mike y Brittany se unían al baile, mientras una Rachel desviaba la vista y se cruzaba de brazos, mientras se murmuraba: "esto es insolito".

**P:** _No quiero interrumpirte,_

_Pero tengo que ir al baño estoy mal._

**Q:** _Ay no digas tonterías,_

_Es la onda no se puede frenar. _

_Te estás poniendo blanco,_

_Pareces un nene de mamá_

**P:** _Es sufrimiento, si esto no acaba_

_En un minuto estaré muerto. _

_Señor Dj que por su madre_

_Ponga usted un tema lento._

**Todos:** _No seas idiota Van Gogh, _

_En esta Discoteca solamente es baile y rock & roll_

Puck se acerca a la rubia y le bailaba sexymente. Todos menos Rachel, ya se habían unido al baile, ya que el ritmo era contagioso.

**P:** _No sé qué me paso, _

_Pero de pronto empecé a temblar_

_La sangre me subía parecía que iba a reventar, _

_La gente me miraba y como un loco empecé a gritar._

La morena se levanta bruscamente de su asiento, completamente molesta. -¿Ya está bueno, no? –dicho eso, sin decir nada más salió como un tornado de la sala, directo al baño. Y la música se detuvo abruptamente mientras todos quedaron congelados ante la actitud de la morena.

Y a esta, ¿Qué le paso? –espetaron Kurt, Mercedes y Tina confundidos.

De seguro a la enana le dieron celos, ya que ustedes acaban de dar la mejor performance. –dice Santana intentando apaciguar la confusión de todos.

Ahhhhhhhhhh… -dicen todos asintiendo, mientras Quinn se acerca a Santana y le susurra.

Creo que iré a ver, que le pasó. –apenas terminó de decir eso, la latina asiente y sale de la sala en busca de la morena. Se dirige al baño y la encuentra ahí en un rincón, abrazada a sus piernas.

¿Rachel? –susurra la rubia mientras se acercaba. –la morena la mira e inmediatamente desvía la vista.

¿Por qué? –pregunta sin mirarla. Quinn la mira confundida.

¿Por qué, qué? –dice frunciendo el ceño.

¿Era necesario que le bailarás así? ¿Qué él te coqueteara y te tocara así? O ¿Qué tú lo tocaras así? –espeta molesta. La rubia comprende y la mira sonriendo. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes? –la mira aun molesta.

Estás celosa. –la sigue mirando sonriendo. La morena alza la vista encontrándose con la de la rubia.

No estoy celosa. –se levanta y le da la espalda a la rubia, mientras se cruza de brazos, la rubia se acerca lentamente y le toca el hombro.

No me lo niegues, se te nota Rach. –espeta dulcemente– Rachel al escucharla se voltea y la mira.

Bueno ¿importa si estoy celosa? ¿Te importa acaso? –sigue cruzada de brazos.

Pues…-se acerca al oído de la morena y le susurra- te ves sexy estando celosa... –se muerde el labio ante lo dicho. Rachel se sonroja cuando escucha eso y se estremece

Mmm.. –cierra sus ojos y sin dudarlo ataca ferozmente los labios de la rubia, quien al sentir los labios de la morena sobre los suyos, no duda y responde al beso aferrándose a la cintura de esta, mientras la morena se aferra al cuello de la rubia e intenta introducir su lengua en la boca de Quinn para poder profundizar el beso. La rubia sin detenerla le cede el paso y ella misma muerde suavemente la lengua de la morena y comienza a succionarla lentamente, a lo que la morena suelta un gemido mudo como reacción y Quinn sonríe. Luego de unos minutos besándose y tocándose se separan por falta de aire en ambas. Se miran y se ruborizan ambas por lo hecho. Y se forma un silencio entre las dos, hasta que Quinn decide romperlo.

¿Por qué reaccionaste así? –la mira tranquilamente.

Porque no quiero que nadie te toque, nadie que no sea yo –se muerde el labio.

Eh…yo..mm..ah.. –comienza a tartamudear Quinn, sin poder formar alguna palabra y la mira algo sorprendida y alza una ceja, pidiendo alguna explicación.

Quinn ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunta a Quinn mirándola tiernamente y fijo a sus ojos.

Quinn, quería responder inmediatamente que sí, pero la emoción, además de la respiración aun entrecortada, no la dejaba hablar, no le salía palabra alguna. Miraba tiernamente a la morena, quien esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta.

¿Quinn, te encuentras bien? –la mira preocupada por el estado de la rubia. –Que idiota soy –se pega en la frente en señal de reproche. –De seguro que no quieres, perdón. Claro, como no se me ocurrió. Obvio que no quisieras serlo, ¿Cómo serías la novia de una loser, de una chica, de mí. Perdón, no debí preguntarlo. Lo siento no volverá a pasar. Que idiota, idiota, idiota. –se reprochaba la morena.

Quinn solo la miraba sin poder creer todo lo que podía decir la morena de un momento a otro y sin dejar de hablar así que para poder callarla y ella poder hablar, la besó. La besó tiernamente en los labios, un beso corto, pero sentido y al terminar el beso paso suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de la morena, quien cerró los ojos ante el tacto.

¿Y eso, por qué fue? –abre sus ojos lentamente.

Esa es mi respuesta. –le sonríe.

Oh –la mira y en eso cae en la cuenta. –espera. Eso quiere decir que ¿aceptas?

Si, Rach. –le acaricia la mejilla.

O sea ¿aceptas ser mi novia? –la rubia asiente con la cabeza. –¿Que tu Quinn Fabray será mi novia? –Quinn sonríe y vuelve asentir. –La capitana de las cheerios es mi novia ¿ahora? –la rubia gira los ojos al escuchar tanta verborreas de la morena y le toma la mano.

Sí, mi amor. Acepto ser tu novia –le besa dulcemente los labios a lo que la morena sonríe.

¿Cómo me has llamado? –sonríe más.

"Mi amor" –repite y baja la mirada algo sonrojada.

Auww tan hermosa te ves sonrojada. –le toma el mentón y le sube el rostro para depositar sus labios sobre los de su ahora novia.

Tú eres más hermosa. –le responde la rubia y la mira mientras se muerde el labio.

Te quiero ¿sabes? –espeta Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

Te quiero más. –sonríe y la besa nuevamente, sellando con ese beso un nuevo inicio.

* * *

**Nota: **_Bueno mis queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado estos 3 nuevos capitulos (: cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que necesiten, tienen mi twitter *-* besitos y buena semana (: _

**_Twitter: msfrannyruiz_**


	5. La casa de la playa I

**Capítulo 5: La casa de la playa**

Quinn y Rachel ya llevaban casi 6 meses de relación y la morena quería llevar a su novia y amigas a un lugar especial para ella. Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería del instituto conversando animadamente sobre la salida a la casa de la playa de los abuelos de la morena.

B: Rach, en la casa de tus abuelitos ¿hay patitos? –mira ilusionada a la morena por la respuesta.

R: No lo sé Britt, pero creo que sí, porque cerca a la casa hay un lago. –sonríe y Brittany la abraza efusivamente.

B: Gracias, gracias, ¿oíste San? Hay patitos, de seguro al Sr. Tubby le gustará.

S: ¿No pretenderás llevar a esa vaca, no? –espeta Santana algo molesta. Cuando mira a la rubia más alta se da cuenta de su error. –lo siento Britt-Britt, no quise llamarlo así, pero ya ves, está muy gordo ¿no crees? –le dice dulcemente a lo que Quinn y Rachel la miran frunciendo el ceño. Santana podía ser muy fría, controladora y perra como todos la llamaban, pero cuando se trataba de Brittany, era el ser más dulce del universo.

Q: ¿Estas segura de esto Rach? –le susurraba Quinn a su novia, está la miraba idiotizada a lo que la rubia esboza una sonrisa.

R: Si, Quinn. Nos servirá para relajarnos y además nos divertiremos. –le responde mientras acariciaba una de las mano de la rubia bajo la mesa.

Q: Está bien amor, si tú lo dices, así será. –le devuelve la caricia besando la mejilla de la morena.

Estaban terminando de almorzar, cuando un chico se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas y sonríe.

J: Y mi amada diva ¿no me dará un abrazo de bienvenida? –espeta mientras estaba detrás de la morena. A lo que Rachel se voltea y mira al chico.

R: Jessie –espeta la morena emocionada, se levanta de la mesa y abraza al chico efusivamente. –Qué alegría verte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

J: Pues, ahora estudiaré acá en el McKinley –responde con algo de superioridad, sin perder la sonrisa.

R: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… –grita animadamente y se tira a los brazos del chico. Quinn que no perdía detalle de la escena entre estos dos, no puede evitar los celos y se levanta algo molesta, toma su bandeja y se retira. Rachel no sé da cuenta de la ida de la rubia, ya que estaba animadamente conversando con Jesse, pero Santana y Brittany si la habían visto, a lo que la latina decide ir a verla.

S: Ya vuelvo Britt-Britt, la iré a buscar –le susurra a la rubia, le deja un beso en la frente y sale detrás de Quinn.

Quinn, había decidido salir a tomar aire, cada vez que no sé sentía bien o que necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, salía a tomar aire, mientras escuchaba música en su ¡-Pod. En estos momentos se encontraba sentada en una de las gradas, mientras su ¡-Pod reproducía "Things I'll Never Say" de Avril Lavigne y miraba a la nada. La latina que la conocía perfectamente, sabía dónde se encontraba y apenas llegó se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, ya la rubia se desahogaría. Y así fue.

Q: ¿Por qué cuando todo estaba comenzando a ir bien, llega este flaco con su sonrisa perfecta? –dice Quinn luego de unos minutos, mientras apagaba la música y sigue mirando a la nada.

R: ¿No creerás que Rachel, te dejará por risitos de oro, no? –la mira atentamente.

Q: No lo sé –baja la mirada. –tengo miedo San, miedo a perderla. –esboza una mueca de tristeza. Santana se acerca a ella y la abraza por los hombros.

S: No la perderás, Q. Tu eres mucho más que él, eres hermosa, atenta con ella, me costará decir esto, pero ustedes forman una hermosa pareja –forma una mueca de asco a lo que Quinn esboza una sonrisa y ríe por la cara de la latina. –Rachel estaría loca si te dejara por ese mequetrefe o por alguna otra persona. –le dice intentando tranquilizarla.

Q: Gracias San. –le sonríe y la abraza a lo que Santana le corresponde, pero inmediatamente la separa. – Creo que la amo –suspira tiernamente en susurro que no pasó desapercibido por la latina pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida y siguió animándola.

S: Además, tú tienes algo que el no –sonríe, a lo que la rubia la mira frunciendo el ceño. –A ella, tonta. –gira los ojos.- Y ella te dijo que te quería ¿no? –a lo que la rubia asiente sonriendo.

Q: Tienes razón, eres la mejor, no sé qué haría sin ti. –la vuelve a abrazar. Y la latina la separa inmediatamente.

S: Lo sé, no puedes vivir sin mí. –responde engreídamente.- mucho cariño, me enfermaré, jaja –ríe. – ven vamos, que tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas para el fin de semana.

Q: Si, vamos. ¿estará conversando aun con él? –hace una mueca de desagrado- es que no quiero verlo.

S: No lo sé, pero lamento decirte que lo estarás viendo todos los días, mi queridísima amiga.

Q: ¿Por qué? No. –mira a la latina- no me digas que ¿ahora estudiara acá? –dice frustradamente y la latina asiente.

S: Ya ven –la toma del brazo. –deja de martirizarte de seguro la enana –Quinn la fulmina con la mirada a lo que Santana gira los ojos. –Quise decir que Rachel tiene que andar buscándote.

El fin de semana había llegado más rápido de lo que hubieran esperado. Quinn estaba junto a la latina y a Rachel esperando a Brittany que aún no salía de su casa.

R: Huy, si no sale, aquí estaremos llegando para navidad –dramatizaba Rachel.

S: Tu no reclames, hobbit que igual te demoraste y mejor ni pregunto por qué. –mira inquisitoriamente a la rubia, esta que solo desvía la mirada completamente sonrojada.

R: ¿Qué tiene de malo, recibir los besos de buenos días de tu novia? –responde tranquilamente la morena. A lo que la rubia la mira inmediatamente y se sonroja más.

Q: ¡RACHEL! –la regaña, a lo que la morena solo se encoje de hombros y Santana gira los ojos.

S: Mejor yo me voy a buscar a Britt-Britt, que no quiero contagiarme.

Cuando la latina iba a tocar el timbre de la casa, abren la puerta, sale una eufórica Brittany y corre hacía el auto donde se encontraban Quinn y Rachel.

B: Apuren que ya vamos atrasadas. –espeta mientras se subía en la parte de atrás del auto. Santana que había quedado en la entrada de la casa, la miro fijamente mientras se acercaba ella al auto.

Q: Y ¿a esta que le paso? –le susurra a la morena mientras miraba a la latina que se acercaba y venía completamente en silencio, como que su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero su mente no.

R: -se encoje de hombros- no lo sé, pero supongo que ya se le pasará. Vamos, que ya estamos algo atrasadas. –dicho eso, se sube al asiento de copiloto, ya que todas irían en el auto de la rubia.

El viaje a la casa de la playa de los abuelos de Rachel, tomaba más o menos 2 horas y 30 minutos desde la ciudad. Quinn miraba de vez en cuando a su novia, esta estaba mirando a la rubia sin pudor alguno y se sonroja cuando Quinn la descubre a lo que la rubia solo sonríe. Atrás iba una rubia más alta emocionada mirando por la ventana el paisaje que se iba perdiendo mientras avanzaba el auto, la latina estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que aún no entendía el comportamiento de Britt-Britt, no la había saludado, ni si quiera mirado, tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, se replanteaba, pero luego decía que no, porque Britt, siempre estaba atenta a la presencia de la latina. Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la saca de ahí.

Luego de una hora ya de viaje, la morena y la rubia más alta se habían quedado dormidas en sus respectivos asientos.

Q: ¿San? –la mira por el espejo retrovisor a lo que la latina solo la mira y luego desvía la mirada hacía la ventana.

S: No te preocupes, me encuentro bien –dice luego de un rato. Quinn que la conocí desde los 6 años de edad, no le creía así que volvió a hablarle.

Q: No me mientas Santana, te conozco. ¿Qué ha pasado? –le responde preocupada.

S: -la mira, respira profundo y suelta un suspiro- Me ha estado ignorando desde que salió de la casa –baja su mirada- y no sé por qué.

Q: -que no perdía vista del camino, mira de re ojo a la latina- de seguro algo le paso en casa y por eso no te ha hablado, pero no creo que sea nada malo San. –le dice suavemente intentando tranquilizarla.

S: Mmm… No lo sé, nunca ha sido así conmigo, pero bueno –se encoje de hombros y decide cambiar el tema - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas? –la mira y mueve sus cejas.

Q: ¿Yo? ¿Con que? –se hace la desentendida.

S: Ay –gira los ojos- no te hagas rubia teñida, me refiero a tu relación con la enana.

Q: No la llames así. –la fulmina con la mirada a lo que la latina solo desvía la mirada- se llama Rachel. R-A-C-H-E-L. ¿Okey?

S: Antes no la llamabas así –se defiende- pero bueno, ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Q: Pues no sé, supongo que bien –aferra sus manos al volante.

S: ¿Cómo que supones? ¿Qué paso ahora?

Q: Nada, solo que a veces los celos, me son difícil de poder controlarlos, y mientras Finn o Jesse estén rodeándola, no podré estar tranquila –suelta un suspiro de frustración.

S: Tranquila Q, ellos no son tú, la enana –Quinn la mira a lo que Santana se corrige- perdón, lo que quiero decir es que Rachel se ve que está enamorada de ti, ella te ama –sonríe-

Q: -detiene el auto y mira a Santana- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Me ama? –se sorprende- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

S: Pues… -desvía la mirada y decide contarle la conversación que tuvo unos días atrás con Rachel.

_Flashback_

Rachel iba caminando por los pasillos algo molesta, se estaba dirigiendo a su casillero en busca de sus cuadernos para la siguiente clase, cuando la latina la toma por el brazo y la mira.

S: tengo que hablar contigo urgente –mira seriamente a la morena.

R: Claro, solo déjame tirar esto –señala un ramo de rosas- e ir a buscar mis cuadernos. –la latina asiente y la sigue.

S: ¿Esas te las dio la morsa o risitos de oro? –mira las rosas que estaban siendo desechadas en el basurero. –Porque si fueran de Quinn, no las tirarías.

R: -suspira algo molesta- Finn, ya estoy harta, ya le he dicho que no quiero nada con él, que solo podemos ser amigos, según él estaba de acuerdo, pero veo que Quinn tenía razón, sigue insistiendo con querer ser mi novio otra vez –forma una mueca de frustración.

S: A eso venía hablar yo –la mira a lo que la morena la mira con cara de no entender nada, por lo que decide proseguir- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Quinn, Rachel?

R: Yo…eh... –se rascaba el cuello nerviosamente y mira a la latina a los ojos- Santana, yo amo a Quinn, me he enamorado de ella, o sea siempre lo estuve, pero jamás me había dado cuenta o mejor dicho, no lo quería admitir. –baja su mirada algo avergonzada.

S: -la latina la mira sorprendida con la boca entre abierta, no sabía que decir- ¿ella lo sabe? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió en la mente.

R: No –niega con su cabeza- no sé cómo lo tome, quizás pueda pensar que es muy pronto ya que llevamos solo unos meses y no quiero agobiarla, menos quisiera que se aleje de mí. Me he dado cuenta que es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida –sonríe bobamente.

S: -sonríe- mira, eso no lo sabrás si no se lo dices. Pero por lo que la conozco deberías organizarle algo y ahí confesárselo, le encantará

R: Tienes razón, estaba pensando ir el otro fin de semana, que fuéramos tú, Quinn, Britt y yo a la casa de la playa de mis abuelos ¿crees que sea buena idea y esté bien contárselo ahí? Además le preparo algo por nuestros meses –sonríe algo sonrojada.

S: Es perfecto –sonríe- Si quieres te ayudo.

R: Gracias Santana.

_Fin Flashback_

Q: ¿En serio? –espeta algo sorprendida

La rubia aun no salía de su asombro por lo que le había contado la latina, esta solo asintió con su cabeza y le hacía señal de silencio, ya que estaba viendo a Rachel moverse, eso era señal en que estaba despertando. Santana se acomodó en su asiento y Quinn comenzó nuevamente el camino a casa de la playa.

R: Hola! –espeta dulcemente algo dormida aun, mientras acariciaba el brazo de la rubia.

Q: Hola preciosa –le sonríe, toma la mano de la morena y deposita un tierno beso en la mano a lo que la morocha sonríe por el acto.

R: ¿He dormido mucho? –pregunta mientras se refregaba sus ojos para despertar completamente.

Q: No mucho, como unos 45 minutos más o menos.

En eso cuando la morena iba a responder una Britt somnolienta comienza a hablar.

B: Quinnie ¿ya llegamos? –responde mientras daba un bostezo. A lo que las tres sonríen y la rubia responde.

Q: No Britt-Britt, pero ya estamos por llegar, solo doblo acá –señalaba con su mano una curva y la rubia más alta asiente.

B: Quiero ver a los patitos –espeta sonriente.

R: Estaciona acá amor –le acaricia el hombro a lo que la rubia se estremece y asiente, mientras comenzaba a estacionar el auto.

Quinn y Santana comienzan a bajar las cosas que llevaban para pasar el fin de semana, comida, ropa, y entre otras cosas, Rachel fue a abrir la casa y una eufórica Brittany, partía corriendo en dirección hacia el lago que había visto mientras venían en el auto. Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, todas habían comido calmadamente, ahora Quinn estaba en la habitación donde dormiría, recostada en su cama leyendo un libro cuando unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su leída.

Q: Adelante –dice la rubia, mientras volvía a su libro. La puerta se abre.

R: ¿Se puede? –pregunta mientras asomaba la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta.

Q: Claro mi vida, pasa. –se acomoda en la cama sentándose a lo indio, mientras con su mano incita a la morena sentarse a su lado.

R: Te andaba buscando –le sonríe mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia y la mira algo sonrojada.

Q: Uh, ¿sí? Aquí me tiene señorita, ¿para qué me necesita? –le sonríe mientras tomaba una mano de la morocha y la acariciaba. Rachel se estremece al sentir la caricia de la rubia y se sonroja más.

R: Quisiera mostrarte un lugar, no está muy lejos de la casa –la mira atentamente esperando una respuesta.

Q: -se levanta de la cama y mira a su novia sonriente- pues ¿Qué esperamos para ir? –se acerca y deposita un tierno beso sobre los labios de la morena que sonríe ante el tacto.

R: Vamos –le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la rubia- esto es tan perfecto, que no sé si es real. –susurra muy bajo, pensando que la rubia no la hubiera escuchado, cosa que ocurrió.

Quinn se detiene en seco y mira detenidamente a Rachel que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, alza el mentón de la morena y la mira fijo a los ojos.

Q: Rachel, no tengas miedo. Esto es real –besa suavemente los labios de la morena- ¿sientes esto? –Vuelve a darle un beso a lo que la morena cierra sus ojos y asiente con la cabeza- ahora abre los ojos –la morena le hace caso- ¿Qué ves?

R: te veo a ti –sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla- eres real –la rubia solo sonríe y suelta una pequeña risita.

Q: ¿ves? No hay nada que temer, estoy acá contigo y no pienso irme a ningún lado amor mío –abraza a la morena y besa su frente- Te quiero.

R: Y yo te quiero Quinn –sonríe y se aferra a la rubia.

Unos metros más allá se encontraba una Santana nerviosa para frente a una puerta. Tras de esa puerta, al otro lado se encontraba una Brittany descansando dulcemente en su cama. La latina decide golpear suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió entrar.

S: ¿Britt? –pregunto mientras asomaba un poco su cabeza, al notar ninguna respuesta busco con la mirada a la rubia y la encontró durmiendo en la cama, entro con cuidado y se sentó a los pies de la cama cuidadosamente- eres tan hermosa y te ves tan angelical cuando duermes –susurraba mientras miraba a Britt dormir. Santana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta cuando sintió que alguien a su lado se movía, miro donde se producía ese movimiento y se dio cuenta de que Brittany estaba despertando, se quedó estática ¿la habría escuchado? Se levantó y quedo parada frente a la cama.

B: -Se refregaba sus ojos, despertando finalmente y se sienta en la cama- Oh, Hola! –espeta aun algo adormilada.

S: Hola –responde nerviosamente.

B: ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí? –se acomoda en la cama para mirar mejor a la latina.

S: No mucho, venía a… -quedo pensando un rato- a si querías salir a caminar por ahí conmigo –jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

B: Me encantaría –sonríe y salta de la cama para abrazar a la latina, esta sonríe y responde el abrazo.

* * *

**Nota:** _Hola mis lectores (si es que puedo llamarlos asi) quería pedirles perdón por el retraso, como sabrán aun ando de vacaciones y de viaje, entonces el internert acá es un horror/: por eso :c espero que les guste el quinto cap (: lo he tenido que dividir en dos partes, ya que es un poco más largo a comparación con los anteriores, en el sexto les tengo una sorpresa:D en cuanto lo termine actualizaré:3 cualquier duda saben donde encontrarme *-* besos :*_


	6. La casa de la playa II (amor y pasión)

**Nota: **_Buenas tardes , gente querida! (: aquí les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo, por ser primeriza me ha costado mas o menos hacer este cap, ya verán por qué, espero no haberme pasado mucho$: sin más los dejo a que lean y dejen sus opiniones, besos :* cualquier cosa, me dicen así la corrijo y eso c:_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La casa dela playa II (amor y pasión)**

Quinn tenía los ojos vendados, mientras era llevada de la mano por la morena. Sentía el aire sobre su rostro y escuchaba a algunas aves cantar.

Q: amor, ¿falta mucho? Creo que quedaré ciega –bromea y siente que la morena se detiene. -¿Paso algo?

R: No, ya hemos llegado –sonríe y se coloca detrás de la rubia para sacarle la venda. La rubia al ver lo que tenía enfrente de ella, quedó con la boca entre abierta claramente sorprendida. -¿te gusta? Quería darte una sorpresa por nuestros ya 6 meses mi vida –le acariciaba la mejilla.

Rachel con la ayuda de la latina había preparado un mini picnic frente a la playa, había una manta sobre la arena junto a unos cojines, dos copas, y una canastita. La rubia miraba a la morena sorprendida y en eso arquea una de sus cejas, intentando entender.

Q: Es..to.. es..ehh.. –no podía formular alguna palabra, se aclara la garganta- es hermoso, mi vida. Yo… -agacha su cabeza- no he preparado nada para nuestro mesversario –dice trismente. –lo siento Rach.

R: No te preocupes preciosa, no es necesario, con tal de que estés a mi lado, me es suficiente –sonríe sonrojada y se acerca a la rubia.

Q: Gracias Rachel, eres tan tierna conmigo, aun no caigo en la cuenta de que estés conmigo, después de todo el daño que te he hecho –baja su mirada. –Le has dado luz a mi vida –susurra.

R: Eso ya quedo en el pasado Quinn –responde refiriéndose al daño- Ven, sentémonos y disfrutemos del momento ¿sí? –dicho esto la rubia asiente y las dos se sientan en la manta y la morena comienza a sacar algunos aperitivos de la canasta además de la champagne a lo que la rubia arquea una ceja. –Es sin alcohol, si es lo que te preocupa –le sonríe tiernamente.

Q: ¿En qué momento preparaste todo esto? –la mira. -¿Lo has hecho tu sola? –recibe la copa.

R: Pues, cuando ustedes estaban guardando las cosas en la habitación, yo aproveché ese tiempo. –se sonrojo. –Y no, tuve la ayuda de San.

Q: ¿San te ayudó? ¿Santana Lopez? -La miró sorprendida a lo que la morena asiente y se encoje de hombros. - ¿Debo ponerme celosa? –bromea.

R: No, tonta, solo quiso ayudarme –sonríe. –Bien yo quería comenzar haciendo un brindis –levanta su copa y mira a la rubia tiernamente. –Quiero brindar por estos 6 meses que estado a tu lado, que me has soportado –ríe y la rubia también lo hace. –Que me has dejado estar apoyándote y que gracias por ese beso en la fiesta, si no lo hubieras hecho, creo que nunca hubiera podido aceptar lo que siento por ti Quinn –la rubia no se perdía palabra que salía de la boca de la morena. –Yo… -se pone nerviosa y la rubia le acaricia el brazo en señal de tranquilidad- Desde que te conocí Quinn me cautivaste, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, todo de ti me hipnotizo, y desde ese día que no dejaba de pensar en ti, ni un solo momento, y me he dado cuenta que desde ese entonces me enamoré de ti –se sinceraba completamente y a la rubia se le escapaba unas cuantas lagrimas que no podía ocultar- y Yo Quinn… -alza su mirada y la mira fijamente a los ojos intentando transmitir todo el amor que sentía. –Yo, te amo –le dijo en un susurro.

Q: -la rubia la miraba sonriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces atacó los labios de su chica, el beso era tierno, Quinn intentaba transmitir en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por esa pequeña morena intensa de ojos marrones, luego de unos minutos cuando a las dos comenzaba a faltarles el aire se separan y la rubia comienza a hablar. –Yo desde que pisé por primera vez el instituto y te ví, algo me llamo la atención y me atrajo, no sabía que era, pero igual me cautivaste, durante todo ese tiempo intenté negar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, sentía que no estaba bien, que no era lo correcto por eso te molestaba, pensaba que con eso, tú te alejarías de mí y así yo podría dejar de sentir esas cosas –suspira y toma aire. –pero me di cuenta de que al negármelo me estaba haciendo daño yo misma y a la vez, molestándote te estaba haciendo daño –baja su mirada, ahora era la morena la que acariciaba la mano de la rubia en señal de apoyo. La rubia tomo aire y decidió continuar. –Desde el primer día Rachel, me enamoré profundamente de ti y no hay día, ni segundo en que no me enamore cada vez más de ti, sé que estuve mal y que cometí errores, pero ahora quisiera enmendar todo eso y demostrarte lo que realmente siento y que veas quien realmente soy y lo más importante –mira a la morena que no dejaba de llorar mientras sonreía a lo que la rubia se preocupa. -¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? –acaricia la mejilla de Rachel.

R: -niega con la cabeza y comienza a secarse las lágrimas. –No mi vida, solo que me he emocionado, como dije antes esto me parece un sueño, no pensé que el sentimiento fuera mutuo por eso –sonríe bobamente y la rubia entiende y sonríe.

Q: déjame demostrarte lo que siento y que sepas todo lo que te amo, además demostrarte de que te pertenezco que soy completamente tuya –le sonríe y besa la mejilla de Rachel.

La morena comienza a besar apasionadamente a la rubia, que se sorprendió por la intensidad pero no perdió tiempo y se lo correspondió, la morena se acomoda sobre la rubia y la recuesta sobre la manta y comienza a besarle el cuello.

Q: Rach…am..or.. –estaba nerviosa, sabía lo que podía pasar. -¿es..tás.. segu..ra? –espeta nerviosamente.

R: No podía estar más segura Quinn –la miraba intensamente y la rubia pudo leerle la mirada, miraba pureza, sinceridad, deseo, lujuria, pero lo que más veía era amor, amor puro. Y sin rechistar comenzó a besarla y la volteo quedando esta vez la rubia sobre la morena. Rachel comenzaba a acariciar la cintura de la rubia, quien tomaba el rostro de su novia con sus dos manos intensificando el beso. La morena comenzaba a succionar la lengua de Quinn que sentía cada vez más un calor recorrer completamente todo su cuerpo y se le escapa un gemido. -¿Te gusta? –le pregunta Rachel.

Q: -la mira intensamente y toma el rostro de la morena y le surra- Rach, te ne…ce.. –no alcanza a terminar porque la morena vuelve a besarla intensamente y sin pudor alguno mete sus manos bajo la remera de la rubia y acariciaba con devoción el abdomen de la rubia. – Mmm…am..or.. –cerraba sus ojos al sentir las dulces manos de Rachel sobre su piel, y sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer sobre su espina dorsal.

R: Me vuelves loca Quinn –la morena rosaba con su lengua el cuello de la rubia y dejaba besos húmedos sobre este, mientras comenzaba a subir la remera y bajaba lentamente, comenzando a besar el abdomen de la rubia y rozaba de vez en cuando la piel solo con su labio inferior, a lo que su novia responde arqueando un poco su espalda y se aferra a la cintura de la morena.

Q: Ra..ch.. mm..¿es..tás seg..ur..a? Yo.. nun..ca..he.. –la morena sube y mira a los ojos avellana de su novia y la calla con un beso.

R: Si estoy segura. Yo tampoco mi vida, menos con un hombre –la mira tiernamente. –por eso quiero que seas tú, me quiero entregar a ti completamente –sonríe sonrojada.

Q: amor –acaricia la mejilla de su novia y se acomoda sentándose para mirarla mejor. –Te amo y si estás segura y lista, prometo no hacerte daño y haré lo que quieras.

R: Quiero que seas tú, mi vida. Me entrego a ti completamente. –dicho esto Rachel se acomodó y comenzó a bajarse el cierre de su vestido pero unas manos la detuvieron y la miraron con ternura.

Q: Déjame eso a mí por favor –le susurra y se pone detrás de la morena comenzando a bajarle el cierre lentamente y bajando el vestido mientras comenzaba a dar besos por cada centímetro de piel que se iba mostrando. Rachel al sentir los labios de su novia sobre su piel cierra sus ojos y siente un calor recorrerla desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. –eres tan hermosa amor y tu piel es tan suave –susurra con su voz sensual en el oído de la morena.

R: Dioos –cierra sus ojos y muerde su labio inferior intentando ahogar un gemido que se quería escapar.

La rubia termina de sacarle el vestido a la morena y la recuesta sobre la manta colocándose ella encima y acaricia con delicadeza cada centímetro de piel. La morena la miraba intensamente, la necesitaba, quería sentirla, pero la rubia aun no accedía, estaba torturando dulcemente a la morena.

R: Quinn… -suspira con sus ojos cerrados, la rubia que estaba besando con devoción las largas y esculpidas piernas de la morena murmura, refiriéndose a que prosiguiera. –Te..n..ec…esito –le espeta algo desesperada.

Q: ¿En dónde mi amor? –la rubia quería jugar un poco más y la testeaba.

R: Aquí Quinn –toma la mano de la rubia y la lleva hasta su intimidad- Dentro de mí, te necesito ya. –dice algo frustrada. A lo que la rubia sonríe y sin dudarlo le saca el bra y queda hipnotizada con los pechos de la morena, sin dudarlo introduce el pezón derecho en su boca y comienza a succionarlo, mientras con su lengua lo acaricia y con su mano acaricia el otro pecho libre. La morena al sentirlo no puede evitarlo y arquea un poco más su espalda y se le escapan unos gemidos. –Ah… mmm.. –cierra sus ojos.

Q: -se separa un poco y sopla suavemente el pezón que había succionado y que ya estaba completamente erecto y sonríe al ver la reacción de la morena- ¿Te gusta?

R: Si.. Mu..cho..Pero..am..or..por..favor.. –la morena comienza a besarla fogosamente y le saca la remera de un tirón a la rubia que se sorprende por la fuerza de la chica, Quinn ya no aguantaba, sin demoras le saco la última prenda a su novia, le separo un poco las piernas, y rozaba con sus dedos la intimidad de su chica, sin perder más tiempo introduce un dedo en su interior. –Ahhhhhhh… -gime la morena al sentirla y arquea más su espalda.

Q: ¿Te hice daño? ¿Te duele? Dime algo Rach. –espeta la rubia preocupada y queda estática.

R: Estoy bien, sigue, me gusta –sonríe y besa a la rubia, quien le sonríe bobamente y comienza a mover su dedo lentamente dentro de la morena.

Q: Si te duele, me dices por favor –espetaba mientras daba suaves besos en el cuello de su novia y esta asiente.

R: Mmm…sii..así..un poco más.. –gemía la morena mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su rubia.

Quinn para hacer disfrutar a su novia, introduce otro dedo dentro y comienza a moverlos más rápidos frenéticamente, la morena se retorcía de placer y para retener su orgasmo arquea más su espalda muerde el hombro de la rubia, quien al sentirla no evita soltar un gemido.

R: Ahh…más… es..toy..ca..si –decía entre gemidos la morenas, que ya estaba comenzando a llegar al climax, Quinn para poder darle más placer a su chica, baja su otra mano y comienza a acariciar el clítoris en círculos y con sus dedos los metía y sacaba.

Q: Di mi nombre amor –le susurra con una voz sexual en el oído a la morena, cosa que excita más a la morena y la rubia acelera sus movimientos, sintiendo las paredes de su novia contraerse.

R: Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuinn –grita la morena al sentir los espasmos recorrer completamente su cuerpo luego de haber llegado al orgasmo y respiraba agitadamente. Quinn por su parte sonreía y depositaba un beso en los labios de su morena.

Q: Te amo –le susurra y se recuesta a su lado, pero para la morena aun no terminaba, luego de recuperarse un poco del placer que había sentido, se coloca sobre Quinn, debía responderle. –Mmm ¿Rach? No es ne..ce… -se quedó sin palabras cuando sintió los labios de la morena sobre sus pechos que los estaba lamiendo con devoción. –Mmmm..Dioos Rach… -perdía sus manos entre el cabello oscuro de la morena.

La morena sin perder tiempo le termina de sacar su bombacha mientras bajaba por el abdomen dejando húmedos besos, Quinn al sentirla abre los ojos como platos y la mira fijamente.

Q: ¿Qu…e…que ha..ces? –no podía formular palabra alguna ya que la morena estaba besando los muslos internos de la rubia

R: Pues, complacerte mi amor –le sonríe sube a darle un beso rápido en los labios y sin esperar más tomo las piernas de la rubia separándolas y se introdujo en la rubia, que al sentirla soltó un sonoro gemido, ya que la morena comenzaba a atacar el clítoris succionándolo y con su lengua lo acariciaba en círculos.

Q: Ahhhhh, Rach… -cerro sus ojos y estiro su cabeza hacía atrás para sentirla mejor y se aferró a la cabeza de la morena haciendo algo de presión.

R: -Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y luego mordió levemente esa parte sensible en ella, recibiendo otro sonoro gemido en respuesta. Entonces, subió las manos por todo el cuerpo de la escultural rubia, dejándolas en sus pechos y pellizcando sus pezones.

Q: Oh... Dios... RACHEL! -Exclamo el nombre de morena, combinándolo con un gemido y acercó más la cabeza de ella a su centro- Estoy... Cer..ca... Rachel

La morena sin hacerla esperar más siguió estimulando el clítoris de la rubia e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ellas y comenzó con un movimiento lento.

Q: Ahh…siii –alzaba su pelvis intentando expandir el placer mientras gemía más y se aferraba a la espalda de la morena clavando sus uñas. –Pr..on..to..

Rachel aceleró sus movimientos de lengua y dedos y comenzó a sentir la humedad de la rubia mientras las paredes de esta se contraían y absorbía sus dedos. Quinn sin poder evitarlo más, gimió con fuerzas.

Q: Ahhh, Ra..ch.. –llegó al orgasmo y termino en los dedos y en la boca de la morena, Rachel salió lentamente de su novia y subía por el cuerpo de esta depositando suaves besos hasta llegar a los labios de la rubia.

R: Ahora soy completamente tuya y tú eres mía –sonríe y la besa suavemente.

Q: Totalmente tuya mi vida –responde al beso. –eso estuvo… -se quedó pensando en buscar la palabra indicada.

R: Increíblemente perfecto –espeta apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

Q: Más que perfecto mi vida. –besa la frente de Rachel y la rodea con sus brazos.

R: ¿Quinn? –pregunta algo timida.

Q: Mmmm.. –responde incitando a que la la morena hablara.

R: Te amo, esta tarde ha sido la mejor de toda mi vida –se sonroja

Q: -la mira sonriendo- También te amo y tú eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida –la besa a los labios, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte habiendo sido testigo de todo el amor que se habían dado estas dos chicas, entregándose la una a la otra.


	7. The L Word

**Nota: **_Quería pedirles, mis disculpas por la demora, abajo les explico un poco el por qué a mi demora, espero me perdonen, es un poco corto el cap, pero espero que lo disfruten, besos. _

* * *

**Capítulo 7: The L Word**

Llevaban unas horas las dos tumbadas en la arena, abrazadas desnudamente y tapadas solo con una frazada, la rubia acariciaba el cabello de Rachel y esta le acariciaba el brazo a la rubia.

Q: Rach ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dice algo timida.

R: Claro, lo que quieras –sonríe y se acomoda mejor en el pecho de la rubia para poder verla mejor a los ojos.

Q: Eh..yo..mm.. –se quedaba pensando como preguntar.

R: Anda, sin miedos –le da un corto beso en los labios y la rubia sonríe.

Q: Está bien. –la mira a los ojos.- Rachel, ¿Cómo sabías hacer eso? –pregunta recordando lo que la morena le había hecho hace unas horas atrás y se estremece, sintiendo recorrer una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal.

R: Eh..Es..te..yo..mm.. Te amo ¿sabías? –intentaba cambiar el tema completamente nerviosa.

Q: ¿Rachel? –la regaña mientras se acomodaba mejor y la mira alzando su ceja izquierda.

R: Pues, verás… Yo amm ¿prometes no enojarte? –la mira haciendo pucheros.

Q: ¿Qué pasa? Dime –la mira algo preocupada.

R: Prometeme que no te enojarás, ni nada

Q: -gira los ojos- está bien, lo prometo. –le sonríe tiernamente.

R: Pues… He mirado una serie y digamos, que emmm –jugaba con sus manos nerviosa- lo aprendí de ahí, y quise saber si yo podría –se puso roja completamente

Q: ¿Qué serie Rach? –pregunta algo desesperada

R: The L World –murmura muy bajo y entre dientes a lo que la rubia apenas la escucha ni le entiende

Q: ¿Cómo? No te entendí.

R: The L Word –susurra.

Q: Oh –dice un poco sorprendida- ¿Qué? –reacciona- espera, ¿The L Word, la serie donde casi todas las chicas son lesbianas y todo eso?

R: Si esa misma –dice cabizbaja

Q: Mmm –piensa- ¿sabes? –la morena la mira- quisiera ver esa serie o el capítulo que viste, en donde hicieron eso que me has hecho –se sonroja y se muerde el labio inferior

R: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? –grita algo sorprendida-

Q: Pues que igual quiero verla, a ver si aprendo algo y luego lo comprobamos –dice pervertidamente.

R: Vaya, quien diría que Quinn Fabray era pervertida. –bromea.

Q: Oyee –le pega suavemente en el brazo- acá la pervertida es usted señorita, yo solo quiero estar al nivel de mi novia –se muerde el labio

La morena no responde solo la besa apasionadamente, mientras se acomoda sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y comienza a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo y desciende las caricias por los muslos de la rubia.

Q: Mmmm –murmura- parece que alguien tiene ganas de más –sonríe sintiendo las caricias de Rachel.

R: Tengo ganas de ti –le sonríe y comienza a besarle el cuello

Q: Rach.. –cierra sus ojos al sentirla.

R: Shhh.. amor mio, solo disfruta –le lame el cuello y luego deja una mordida.

La rubia, decide dejarse llevar y voltea a la morena, quedando esta vez ella sobre Rachel y la mira con deseo, y comienza a besarle el cuello luego baja hasta los pequeños pechos con pequeños besos pero húmedos, a los que Rachel siento un oleaje de placer y se estremece.

Q: ¿te he dicho que me encantan tus pechos? –dice algo sonrojada.

R: Mmmm ¿si?

Q: -asiente- si, son hermosos –los toma con sus manos y comienza a masajearlos.

R: Ahmmm…si…dfsof… -se le escapa un gemido.

Quinn, comienza a bajar su mano derecha por el cuerpo de la morena, recorriéndolo completamente, luego comienza a descender dando pequeños besos, por el cuello, luego a los pechos, que tomo su debido tiempo para poder satisfacer de ambos, bajo por entre ellos, llegando al abdomen de la morena, que ya comenzaba a arquearse de placer y se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia, intentando aguantar sus gemidos.

Sin hacer esperar más a Rachel, la penetró con un dedo primero, que lo movía lentamente dentro de ella.

Q: ¿aun te duele, amor? –le susurra delicadamente en el oído.

R: Sol…o..ahhmmm… -intentaba hablar, pero le era difícil por la excitación que estaba sintiendo- ya c..asi..nada

La rubia sonríe y deposita un delicado beso en los labios de su novia y acelera el movimiento de su dedo.

Q: Está bien mi vida, mmm.. –la mira con devoción- es..tas…humeda… -se muerde el labio.

R: es..mmm..por..ti..Qu..innnnnnnnnn –ya no puede evitarlo y comienza a gemir sonoramente.

La rubia, viendo la oportunidad introduce otro dedo y comienza a besar el cuello para intentar apaciguar el pequeño dolor que aún le daba a la morena por ser su primera vez (bueno, segunda vez en la tarde con Quinn).

R: Ya..ca..si.. am..or –intentaba decir entre gemidos.

Q: Termina para mi amor –le susurraba con dulzura y a la vez con sensualidad en el oído a la morena.

R: mmm.. –arqueaba su espalda y se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia clavando sus uñas.

La rubia aceleraba el movimiento de sus dos dedos penetrándola con devoción, mientras con su dedo pulgar estimulaba el clítoris.

R: Ahhhhhhhmmm..Qu..innnnnnnnnnnnn –no aguantó más y explotó en un orgasmo lleno de placer, y cerro sus ojos sintiendo recorrer por cada poro de su cuerpo los espasmos y relajándose.

Q: Te amo mi estrella –le espeta sonriendo y dándole un beso.

R: Te amo mi vida –sonríe incorporándose.

Q: Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida

R: Y el mío, también, ahora este día está en primer lugar de mi top ten de mejores días. –sonríe

Q: ¿A que tienes top ten de mejores días? –ríe.

R: -asiente- sip, ¿sabes? Creo que podría quedarme así para siempre –ríe y se abraza al cuerpo de Quinn.

Q: Y yo me quedaría así contigo, pero tenemos que volver Rach, de seguro Britt-Britt y San, deben estar preguntándose por nosotras –la mira con ternura.

Luego de que por segunda vez en el día, las dos se entregaran completamente, expresando ese amor tan puro y real que sentían la una con la otra y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, se vistieron, arreglaron sus cosas y emprendieron la vuelta a la casa de la playa, donde las esperaban Brittany y Santana.

* * *

**Nota: **_Hola, mis queridos lectores, primeramente, quería pedirles mil disculpa por haber estado mucho tiempo ausente, es que como les expliqué antes, estuve de viaje y rara vez tenía internet y digamos que había que echarle carbón al pc para que funcionara :/ jaja (bromita) y pues luego mi musa, estuvo algo ausente, entonces no estuve muy inspirada, además de mi tristeza por dejar a mi madre :c pero bueno, ahora ya estoy acá, de vuelta! Intentaré subirles un capítulo por semana, ya que ahora he entrado a la universidad también, entonces mucho tiempo no tendré, pero me haré un espacio para ustedes, y puedan disfrutar de mi historia, les quiero agradecer a los que me han ido siguiendo y esperando, a los que se han ido uniendo ahora, les doy las bienvenida y les agradezco sus comentarios, de verdad me ayudan demasiado. Besos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._


	8. Frannie, mi cuñada

**Capítulo 8: Frannie, la cuñada**

Luego de haber pasado su fin de semana, las Faberry estaban más unidas que nunca, no había momento en que se separaran, exceptuando claro los días de clases, aunque inconscientemente en algunas clases, se sentaban juntas o se tomaban de las manos, cosa que a algunas les parecía raramente extraño, pero los dejaban pasar, ya que no les interesaba. Aunque claramente, a una persona no le cabía bien aún la nueva supuesta "amistad" que había entre Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, esa persona claramente era nada más ni nadie menos que:

"Finn Hudson"

Rachel iba caminando calmadamente y con una inmensa sonrisa, así como Colgate asía su casillero, cuando un chico la detiene y la mira algo extraña.

-Hey Rach! –la saluda cordialmente y le besa la mejilla.

R: Hola Finn! ¿Qué tal tu día? –le responde restándole importancia mientras abría su casillero.

F: No tan bien como tú, por lo que veo. –la mira fijamente- ¿Qué has hecho el fin de semana? ¿Me extrañaste? –Arquea sus cejas-

R: ¿Qué? –frunce su ceño y lo mira confundida-

F: Pregunte, que si me extrañaste durante el fin de semana, porque yo.. –no alcanza a terminar ya que es interrumpido por la morena.

R: No, si eso lo escuché, lo que no entiendo, es ¿por qué te extrañaría, Finn? ¿Debería? –lo mira sin entender.

F: Claro, obvio que deberías –gira sus ojos ante la obviedad- Somos novios –la rodea con su brazo por los hombros.

La morena inmediatamente se remueve incomoda en su lugar y decide sacar el brazo del chico cordialmente y lo mira, mientras intentaba de pensar en cómo decirle y hacerle entender que ya no eran nada más que amigos.

R: A ver Finn –respira hondo- ya te lo he dicho unas mil veces, entre tu y yo –hace señales entre ella y el- ya no hay nada. NADA –hace referencia al NADA- Yo ya no soy tu novia, ya no tengo sentimientos hacia ti, al menos como novios no. Yo solo quiero ser tu amiga. Además –se queda callada-

F: Además ¿Qué? –la mira ilusionado-

R: Yo…eh… -lo mira nerviosamente- Estoy con alguien ya. –baja la mirada-

F: No puede ser. –espeta molesto- ¿Quién es? ¿Puck, es el? –la morena niega- ¿Sam? –vuelve a negar- ¿Jesse?

R: No, tampoco es el. Y por el momento no puedo decirte quien es. Pero por favor te pido que ya no sigas insistiendo en el "Nosotros" –hace con sus dedos en referencia a las comillas- porque ya no lo hay y eso ya me está molestando –saca su cuaderno para la siguiente clase y cierra su casillero- Yo ahora me voy a clases, que tengas buen día Finn, nos vemos en el Glee Club –emprende su marcha a la sala-

F: No me rendiré Rachel –le grita a la chica mientras ve cómo se pierde entre la gente por el pasillo.

A unos metros de distancia, Quinn observaba todo, caminaba hacía Rachel, pero cuando justo estaba a poco de encontrársela y hablarle, comienza a sonar su celular.

Q: ¿Aló? –responde sin ver quien era.

-Hermanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –habla efusivamente- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal el instituto? ¿Los papás? ¿Cómo vas con quien ya sabes?

Frannie era la hermana mayor de Quinn, tiene unos 24 años, casada con un ingeniero, rubia igual que su hermana, delgada, alta, era algo efusiva casi siempre. Por eso a la rubia siempre que hablaba con ella se acordaba de la morena.

Frannie hablaba velozmente a lo que la rubia giraba los ojos y sonreía ya que le recordaba a cierta morena y decide responderle.

Q: Hola Frannie, he estado bien, gracias. No me quejo ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Mi sobrinito? Y pues acá todo bien, normal. Los papás bien, también, papá en el trabajo como siempre y mamá pues ya sabes, en casa y sus juntas de alta calidad –gira los ojos y resopla- Muy bien, todo va excelente –sonríe mientras miraba a la morena a lo lejos.

Fr: Pues yo acá bien, con Alex, todo bien, gracias. Ouww como los extraño –dice algo melancólica.

Q: Nosotros también te extrañamos –responde de la misma manera.

Fr: Pues, ya nos veremos, llego mañana –dice alegremente.

Q: Oh ¿en serio? –se siente feliz y responde emocionada.

Fr: Si hermanita, iremos con Alex por unos días

Q: Ahhhhhhhhhhh –pega un grito y saltitos completamente emocionada a lo que todos la miran raro y ella los mira y aleja un poco su celular- ustedes ¿Qué ven? Sigan su camino si no quieren Slushies que les combine con la ropa –les dice fríamente- ¿Aló Frannie? –vuelve a su dulce voz.

Fr: Acá estoy Quinn, ¿vaya aun siendo la abeja reina? Extraño esos tiempos, donde era la capitana de las Cheerios.

Q: Si, pero ya no soy tan perra como antes si, una cierta personita me ha cambiado –sonríe bobamente al ver que la morena se acercaba a ella y le hacía señas de que esperara un momento.

Fr: Vaya que estás enamorada eh! –sonríe tras escuchar a su hermana- pues sin dudas algunas quiero llegar allá, debo conocer a la persona que ha vuelto un algodón de azúcar a mi hermana, eh –ríe contagiando a Quinn.

Q: Que graciosa, eh. Pues la conocerás ¿entonces llegas mañana?

Fr: Si, llego como a las 13.00 ¿estarás en casa?

Q: Si, salgo a las 12:45 me encantaría ir a buscarlos, pero no podré –responde algo triste.

Fr: No te preocupes, nos vemos en casa. Bueno hermanita, yo ahora tengo que dejarte ya que Alex me está pidiendo la comida, nos vemos mañana, Te quiero, cuídate saludos a tu damisela, eh! Besos.

Q: Hasta mañana, besos te quiero. –termina la llamada.

La morena se había quedado a un lado esperando a que su rubia terminara de hablar.

R: ¿Quién era, Quinn? –le pregunta suavemente.

Q: Mi hermana –sonríe- llega mañana y te manda saludos.

R: Oh, gracias. ¿Entonces, lo de mañana lo dejarás para otro día? –le pregunta algo triste?

Q: ¿Lo de ir a estudiar a tu casa? –la morena asiente- Claro que no, en realidad yo quería… -se coloca nerviosa.

R: -mira alrededor y deja un beso en la mejilla- ¿tu querías? –la incentiva.

Q: -sonríe por el beso- Yo quería que mañana vinieras a almorzar conmigo a casa y que si podríamos estudiar allá luego de comer –jugaba con sus manos-

R: Me encantaría –espeta sonriente- pero estará tu hermana, yo no quiero incomodar.

Q: En realidad mi hermana se muere por conocerte –sonríe.

R: ¿En serio? –dice realmente sorprendida a lo que la rubia asiente.

Q: Si, dice que como me han transformado en una chica tierna y dulce, debe de conocer a la personita que me ha robado el corazón.

R: ¿Qué te ha robado el corazón? Mmm… -asiente nuevamente la rubia mientras se sonrojaba- Que hermosa te ves así –se muerde el labio- muero de ganas de besarte –susurra.

Q: Yo también, pero debemos de entrar a clases –decía tristemente- pero nos vamos juntas ¿no?

R: Claro amor, nos vemos luego –le besa la mejilla- Te amo mi rubia

Q: Y yo te amo mi morena, te estaré esperando en la entrada –sonríe mientras se alejaba.

Las siguientes horas se hicieron eternas para ambas, pero al fin ya había llegado la hora de salida y como Quinn había dicho, estaba esperando a Rachel en la entrada.

Q: Hola! –le sonríe.

R: Hola! –mira hacia atrás- ¿Nos vamos? –la mira.

Q: Claro –frunce su ceño- ¿sucede algo? –espeta mientras sacaba la alarma al auto y le abría a la morena.

R: No, nada. Solo que Finn aun no deja de molestar –resopla- pero ya le he dejado que estoy con alguien.

La rubia se aferraba al volante intentando tranquilizarse y respiraba hondo.

Q: Y ¿Qué te dijo? –la mira.

R: Pues, eh… -se quedó callada

Q: Rach, ¿Qué dijo?

R: Que no se rendiría –susurra.

La rubia, se aferraba con más fuerzas al volante y resoplaba frustrada, a lo que decide encender el auto y en eso se le ocurre una idea.

Q: Ya vera esa marmota –susurra.

R: Tranquila ¿si? Yo estoy contigo y nada ni nadie, me separara de ti. Te amo –le besa la mejilla a lo que la rubia se sonroja- amo cuando te sonrojas y más si es por mi.

Q: Hay que ego, eh! –bromeaba- También te amo Rach, y no quiero perderte.

R: No me perderás amor, lo prometo.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, fueron hablando, luego escuchando música y Quinn se relajó completamente al escuchar la voz de Rachel cantando "Take A Bow" de Rihanna". Hasta el camino se les hizo corto.

Q: No puede ser –dijo mientras estacionaba.

R: ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta preocupada, pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Quinn ya había bajado del auto, por lo siguiente ella hizo lo mismo.

Q: Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanie –grita emocionada, mientras corría lo poco que quedaba para llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Fr: Hermanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –se da vuelta y sonríe al ver a la rubia.

La morena se había bajado pero se quedó al lado del auto viendo la interacción de Quinn y una persona que no conocía, pero por lo que vio dedujo que era la hermana ya que se parecían muchos, solo que con unos años de diferencia, no más.

Q: ¿No llegabas mañana? –le preguntó completamente emocionada luego del abrazo.

Fr: Es que si te decía que estaba tomando el tren, faltarías a clases y no quería eso –le sonrío.

Q: Ay, pero, baaah –le restó importancia- bueno, pero ya estás aquí y ¿mi bodoque?

Fr: Está dentro, con mamá –sonrío- Hey –detuvo a Quinn que ya iba hacía el interior de la casa- ¿No me presentarás a la persona con la que vienes? –le hizo señas-

Q: Mierda! –susurro recordando- Lo siento ya vengo –corrió hasta la morena- amor, ven –le estiro la mano a lo que Rachel la tomo algo nerviosa. Llegaron hasta la entrada y la rubia las presentó- Frannie, ella es Rachel –la morena susurró un "Hola- Rachel, ella es Frannie mi hermana –sonrió.

Frannie le regala un abrazo a la morena, que al sentirla se sorprende, pero sonríe.

Q: Pero que efusividad, eh –bromeaba.

Fr: Pues, es lo menos que puedo para agradecerle.

Q y R: ¿Agradecerle? –preguntaron ambas.

Fr: Claro –sonríe- por lo que has hecho en Quinn, ahora si demuestra sus sentimientos –bromea

Q: Oyeeeee, cuidado con lo que dices eh. –le da un pequeño empujón.

R: Yo no he hecho nada –dice algo avergonzada y baja la mirada.

Fr: Ayd que tierna que es –le sonríe a Quinn- tu novia es un amor –codea a la rubia.

Quinn se sonroja y Rachel bajó aun más la mirada y se sonrojó completamente.

Fr: Ouw, ahora quedó como un tomatito –ríe.

Q: Ya Frannie, deja de molestar a Rachel, es muy timida, dejala ¿va? –la miraba seria.

Fr: Que vaaa' hermanita –le resta importancia- a ella no le molesta o ¿si? –miraba a la morena.

R: Eh.. NO, no para nada –intenta sonreír.

Fr: ¿Ves? A mi cuñada no le molesta –la rodea por los hombros con su brazo y la pega a ella.

Q: Dios, Frannie –se cubría las manos con su rostro-

La morena se acerca a la rubia y le abraza

R: Tranquila amor, solo es tu hermana –besa la mejilla de Quinn

Fr: Auww, pero que amor, ya me cayó bien tu novia, Quinn. Las dejo solas y las espero adentro ¿te quedas a comer, cuñis? –sonríe.

Q: Ya basta Frannie, deja de molestarla –la regaña.

Fr: Pero si es tu novia ¿no?

Q: Si, lo es.

Fr: Entonces, es mi cuñada –sonríe.

Q: Pues si –gira los ojos.

La morena miraba la pequeña discusión, como un partido de tenis "_Y ahora ¿en dónde me meto yo? ¿Cómo zafo de esta?_" –se preguntaba en la cabeza la morena.

Fr: Pues, entonces no la molesto, solo la llamo por lo que es. Rachel, ¿te molesta que te diga cuñada? –mira a Rachel.

R: ….

Fr: Creo que algo le ha pasado a tu novia, Quinn –la mira preocupada y en eso Quinn voltea a verla.

Q: Naaa' a veces queda como en trance, se pone así –la señala- cuando se queda pensando.

Fr: Ahhhhhhhhhhh –asiente- bueno, yo voy adentro, las espero allá.

Q: ¿Amor? –le susurraba a la morena- ¿Rach? ¿RACHEL? –alza un poco la voz.

R: ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa? –vuelve a la normalidad.

Q: Que te has quedado en trance –le sonríe cálidamente.

R: Ah, ¿Qué? –reacciona- Dios, que vergüenza –se tapa el rostro- de seguro mi cuñada ahora piensa que soy rara –murmura.

Q: ¿Cuñada, eh? –arquea su ceja izquierda.

R: Eh… Frannie, mi cuñada, tu hermana. Es mi cuñada ¿no? –sonríe tímidamente.

Q: Pues, si. Lo es –sonríe y la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura- ¿te quedas a comer?

R: Mmm.. –Piensa- ¿no tengo escapatoria, o si? –bromea-

Q: Pues, no en realidad. –le roba un beso- además luego puedo regalarte algo –le susurra en el oído y luego se lo muerde suavemente.

R: Mm –se le escapa un gemido mudo al sentirla- Me..me..que me quedo

Q: Excelente –sonríe y se separa- perdona la actitud de mi hermana, amor. A veces es odiosa –baja la cabeza.

R: Tranquila Quinn, me cae bien. No es odiosa, en realidad creo que se parece a mi –ríe.

Q: Pues, sí que se parecen eh. –suelta de la nada.

R: ¿Perdón? –se hace la molesta y se cruza de brazos.

Q: Ay amor, no te enojes, solo es que… mmm' … las dos son algo intensas –la mira- pero a mí me encantas que seas así –la besa.

La morena se había aferrado al cuello de la rubia para intensificar el beso, se estaban besando apasionadamente, cuando alguien les grita.

Fr: Hey, par de novias, entren ya! Que el sobrino ya quiere ver a la Tita –gritaba Frannie.

Q: Ya vamos –grita mirando a Frannie, se separa y toma la mano de Rachel. ¿Entramos?

R: Entramos –le besa la mejilla- Te amo Quinn

Q: Te amo Rachel –empiezan a caminar a lo que quedaba de distancia para entrar- Te encantará Alex, y él te amará de seguro igual que yo, mmm bueno, no creo que como yo, pero le caerás bien –sonríe.

R: ¿Tú crees? –le pregunta tímidamente.

Q: Pues claro, ya casi todos los Fabray's hemos caído en tu encanto amor. –le besa la mejilla y la morena se sonroja.

R: Pues a mi me encanta una sola Fabray, y me vuelve loca –sonríe y entra a la casa, la rubia se sonroja y muerde su labio pensando "_Pues, igual me vuelves loca, me tienes loca por ti, eh Berry"_

* * *

**Nota: **_Hola mi gente lectora! c: Espero sepan perdonarme por la tardanza, pero ya saben algunos, he entrado a la universidad /: y ya pronto comenzaré con las evaluaciones y esas cosas u.u' así que creo, que comenzaré a actualizar los fin de semanas! Y si puedo antes, no tengan dudas que lo haré! _

_Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a una lectora! c: que me ha pedido a Frannie, espero que le guste, y a usteedes también! Besos, cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme acá o en mi twitter! c: sigo a todos los que me sigan (: buen fin de semana!_

**_Twitter: msfrannyruiz_**


	9. Almuerzo con sorpresa

**Nota autor:** _Perdonen la demora! _

**_Twitter: msfrannyruiz_**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Almuerzo con sorpresa**

Habían entrado a la casa, pero en cuanto entraron un nene de no más de 4 años se había pegado a las piernas de Quinn como una garrapata.

A: Tita Quinnie –espeta sonriente.

Q: Hola bodoque –lo mira y lo alza en brazos- no sabes todo lo que te extrañé eh

A: Yo mien igual –respondía el pequeño tratando de hablar bien.

Q: también Alex –lo corregía- te quiero presentar a alguien –le sonríe.

La morena estaba parada en la entrada, mirando toda la interacción de su novia con el sobrino, mientras a lo lejos era observada por alguien más y Rachel sintió esa mirada, así que en eso decide mirar y se da cuenta que Frannie la mira sonriendo y le guiña un ojo.

Q: ¿Rach? –miraba a la morena preocupada-

A: Tita ¿Qué le pasha? –se asusta.

Q: ¡Racheeeeel! –da un pequeño grito.

R: ¿Qué? ¿Yo, que? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba frunciendo el ceño al ver la mirada de Quinn y el pequeño Alex sobre ella.

Q: Que te he estado hablando hace un rato y ni caso me has hecho, te has quedado ahí perdida ¿sucede algo?

R: Ah, no nada. No te preocupes –se despabila y le regala una sonrisa.

Q: -sonríe- bueno, yo te quería presentar a este pequeño travieso –le revolvía el pelo suavemente a Alex

La morena se inca un poco para quedar a la altura del pequeño y lo mira sonriendo, a lo que Alex se sonroja y se esconde detrás de las piernas de Quinn.

R: Hola! Me llamo Rachel Berry, pero puedes decirme Rach –le regala una sonrisa, y le estira la mano el pequeño sale de su escondite para saludarla.

A: Ho..hola! –titubea- yo soy Alex, pedo Tita Quinnie me llama Bodoque –se sonroja, le estrecha la mano a la morena quien luego alza su vista a la rubia quien solo se muerde el labio.

R: Mucho gusto Alex –le acaricia la mejilla- espero que nos llevemos bien.

A: Si, ¿te gusta los musicales? –le pregunta emocionado.

R: Me encantaaaaaan –espeta emocionada y le sonríe

A: Oh! Genial –da pequeños aplausos.

Quinn los miraba sorprendida, por la efusividad del pequeño, el jamás había sido tan social, en realidad él era un chico tímido, ya que en el colegio lo molestaban de raro, ya que él no era de esos de hacer desorden y en ver de jugar a la pelota en el patio durante el recreo él se quedaba en su pupitre y leía libros. Y en los fines de semana, se dedicaba a ver los musicales como "Grease "Funny Girl" entre otros.

Fr: ¿Y eso? –señalaba la interacción entre Rachel y Alex, que conversaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Q: No lo sé, ni yo aún caigo en la cuenta –susurraba-

Fr: Es una ternura Rachel –le susurra y se muerde el labio inconscientemente.

Q: Sí que lo es –le respondía mientras la miraba con amor.

Fr: Es tan hermosa –susurra en un suspiro.

La rubia frunce el ceño, ¿escucho bien? Se voltea y mira a su hermana algo inquisitoriamente sin entender.

Q: ¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunta.

Fr: Eh.. –se pone nerviosa y piensa "_Ahora como me salvo de esta"_- que lindos se ven juntos, que Alex ha caído rendido ante los encantos Berry –sonríe.

Q: Mm.. Si –sonríe por un momento al verlos ahora discutiendo por un personaje- Te conozco Frannie, es mi novia por si se te olvida ¿ok? –dice algo molesta.

Fr: Tranquila hermanita, no he hecho nada, ni nada haré, soy casada ¿recuerdas?

Q: Si, yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero parece que tu no, ¿eh? –arquea una ceja.

Fr: Bájame esa ceja Lucy, que conmigo no funciona, que soy tu hermana mayor y no te tengo miedo.

Q: Ni yo te tengo miedo Frannie, solo no te metas con ella ¿ok? Porque soy capaz.. –es interrumpida.

Fr: ¿Capaz de que hermanita? –la desafía con la mirada.

Quinn iba a contestar pero justo a tiempo aparece la mamá de ambas chicas interrumpiendo la discusión que se iba a armar.

Ju: Niñas y mi nietecito preferido, el almuerzo está servido, pueden pasar a la mesa, pero antes a lavarse las manos, eh

Quinn le dedica una última mirada desafiante a Frannie y luego mira dulcemente a Rachel quien le sonríe y se acerca a ella.

R: Creo que le caí bien a tu sobrino, Quinn –sonríe.

Q: Ya te ama el pequeño ese –la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura y le besa la mejilla.

La morena se sonroja y esconde su rostro en el cuello de la rubia quien sonríe y se muerde el labio ante el gesto tan tierno de su novia.

Q: Te amo ¿sabes? –le susurra en el oído y le muerde suavemente el lóbulo.

R: Mmm –se le escucha un jadeo en el cuello a lo que Quinn se estremece.

Q: Debe…ría..mos ir a –se aclara la garganta- a comer.

R: Bueno –se quejaba, pero aún se mantenía en el cuello de la rubia.

Q: Eh.. am..or –la separa un poco- ven vamos, luego te doy mimos ¿sí?

La morena sonríe y asiente, se van al comedor donde ya todos las estaban esperando. El almuerzo iba tranquilamente y cómodo, hablando de algunas banalidades. Pero Rachel comenzaba a sentirse algo incomoda, ya que Frannie su cuñada, no dejaba de mirarla, dedicarle sonrisas y algunas guiñadas de ojos, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas que no podía entender.

Q: Amor –le acaricia el brazo- ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupada.

R: Eh… -reacciona y mira a la rubia- si si, solo iré al baño y vuelvo –se levanta.

Q: Claro –no estaba convencida- está en el segundo piso, primera puerta a la izquierda.

La morena asiente y se va subiendo por la escalera. Entra al baño, abre el grifo del lavamanos y se enjuaga la cara, ya estaba más tranquila y relajada, sale del baño, y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras una mano la agarra del brazo y la tira a un cuarto.

Fr: Hey, morena a ¿Dónde vas? –le pregunta seductoramente.

R: Eh.. –estaba nerviosa- yo..eh.. aba..jo..

Fr: Pues, de aquí no se mueve señorita eh –le susurra cerca de los labios.

R: ¿Qué? ¿Por…qué? –intentaba hablar.

La morena no sabía que hacer, pensaba en gritar pero no sabia si iba a ser lo correcto o no así que decidió enviar un whatsapp en el momento en que Frannie estaba en el cuello de ella.

Inicio conversación:

**R: Amor…Ay.. … tu..hr..masdn.a.. –**mando el mensaje.

La rubia estaba escuchando la discusión entre su madre y su padre sobre los manteles y esas cosas, cuando siente su celular vibrar de que tenía un mensaje, lo leyó y frunció el ceño por lo que decide responder.

**Q: ¿Qué? No entendí. **

**R: Tu HERMANA. **–Lograba responder- **¡AYUDA!**

La rubia, entendió el mensaje esta vez y sin dudarlo dos veces, se levantó de golpe y subió las escaleras, la buscó en el baño, nada. Entro a la habitación del frente, y en eso justo encuentra a Frannie que tenía acorralada a Rachel entre su cuerpo y la pared, la morena intentaba zafarse, pero no podía, justo la iba a besar, pero Quinn la agarra de los hombros y la separa de la morena.

Q: ¿Te dije que no te metieras con ella, no? –espetaba enojada.

Fr: Y yo te dije que no te tenía miedo.

Q: Eres una –iba a pegarle una cachetada pero fue detenida por Rachel.

R: Quinn, no vale la pena, ven vamos –susurra y la agarraba de la mano.

Fr: Si, Quinn –ironiza- hazle caso a tu novia. Ay no puede defenderse sola que necesita de su novia que la defiendan

Q: Serás puta –escupe sin filtro intentando abalanzarse.

La morena esta vez fue la que se molestó y sin pensarlo se dio vuelta y le dio una cachetada en plena mejilla de Frannie, que quedó sorprendida por el acto y la rubia con la boca abierta a más no poder. Y la morena sale de la habitación enojada y salde de la casa sin decir nada.

La rubia reacciona por fin y se da cuenta que ya no estaba su morena.

Q: Contigo no hay arreglo, tienes esposo, un hijo, por fin una familia y aun no te cansas de joderme la vida, ¿no? Vaya hermanita que tengo –espeta molesta y sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras cuando se encuentra con dos pares de ojos preocupados.

Ju: ¿Qué paso hija? –espeta Judy preocupada.

Q: ¿Han visto a Rachel? –pregunta cabizbaja.

Ru: Acaba de salir como un huracán de la casa. ¿Qué hizo Frannie? –Russel miraba a su hija.

El padre conocía perfectamente cómo eran Frannie, y sabía que siempre coqueteaba con los novios que tuvo Quinn, pero no pensó que fuera a hacerlo ahora que estaba casada y con una familia formada y tampoco sabía que fuera con una chica igual.

Q: Intento besar a Rachel, necesito ir por ella y salir cuanto antes de esta casa –decía intentando no llorar.

Ju: Ve hija, cualquier cosa nos llamas ¿si?

Quinn asiente y les regala un abrazo a sus padres.

Ju y Ru: Te queremos, ahora ve por tu chica –le dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Q: Los quiero –les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y recoge sus cosas y se va.

La rubia, pensaba en donde podía encontrarse la morena y se le paso el Parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de ambas, donde pasaban últimamente sus fin de semana.

Q: Hey, acá estás –sonríe al verla sentada en un columpio mientras se balanceaba sin soltar sus pies del suelo con la cabeza gacha.

R: ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? –alzaba su vista triste.

Q: ¿Será porque eres mi novia y te conozco? –espeta regalándole una sonrisa.

La morena vuelve a bajar la mirada al suelo, se sentía mal y culpable por lo que había pasado y no sabía cómo mirar ahora a Quinn.

R y Q: Yo… -hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Q: Habla tu primero –le sonríe.

R: Lamento haberme ido así, no supe cómo reaccionar y lamento la cachetada a tu hermana.

Q: La que te tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, Rach –se acercaba a ella- fue mi culpa, no se me paso por la cabeza que podía hacer lo mismo que hacía años atrás. –espeta triste.

R: ¿Qué cosa? –la mira frunciendo el ceño.

Q: Coquetear con mis novios.

La morena la miraba sorprendida, no pensaba que había gente así.

R: Tu hermana parece una P.. –pero se detuvo antes de terminar la palabra.

Q: Si, no parece, lo es, lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso.

R: Tranquila, pensé que estarías enojada conmigo, por eso me fui le dice.

Q: Amor, ¿por qué me enojaría contigo? Si no has tenido culpa de nada. –se sentaba en las piernas de la morena.

R: Pues no sé –se encoje de hombros- hay veces que te enojas sin razón.

Q: ¿A si? –la mira fingiendo enojo y arquea una ceja.

R: No hagas eso –esconde su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

Q: ¿Hacer qué? –espeta sonriente

R: Esa levantadita de ceja. –susurra.

Q: Eres tan tierna –le besa la cabeza.

R: Vaya almuerzo, eh! –bromea mientras se separaba un poco de la rubia para mirarla.

Q: Si, que fue el almuerzo –ríe- ¿en serio, no estás molesta?

Q: Ya se me ha pasado, luego arreglaré cuentas con Frannie, por ahora a disfrutar lo que queda de tarde con mi novia –sonríe- Te amo –susurra.

R: Y yo te amo –sonríe mientras la miraba a los ojos.

La rubia toma el rostro de la morena entre sus manos para besarla tiernamente en los labios, expresando todo lo que la amaba en ese beso.

* * *

**Nota: **_Hola queridos lectores, quería pedirles perdón por el atraso de la actualización, quería contarles, ahorita que tal vez actualice una o dos veces por semana, irá dependiendo de las cosas de la universidad, ahora les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten, no sabia como colocarle el titulo, así que si se les ocurre alguna idea, será bienvenida (: yo asocié este un poco, espero disfruten del nuevo cap, y agradezco sus comentarios, de veras muchas gracias (: se les quiere, un beso *-* hasta pronto._


	10. La enfermera Bombón

**Nota:** _Hola queridos lectores, perdónenme el no poder haber actualizado antes, como dije recién la semana pasada comencé con los trabajos, pruebas, y esas cosas en la universidad, entonces se me hace difícil poder actualizar :/ pero no crean que los dejaré, claro que no, lo más probable es que los fin de semanas actualice:D y si puedo antes aquí les dejaré un cap. Bueno espero que hayan tenido linda semana y disfruten de su fin de semana, besos :* _

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La enfermera Bombón**

Ya una semana había pasado desde ese almuerzo sorpresa y la incomodidad que había vívido Rachel, pero la relación entre las chicas iba de lo más bien.

La morena iba caminando por el pasillo a su clase de Química, cuando su celular suena, avisando que era un whatsapp de la rubia.

**Amor**** :**

**Bebé, perdóname, no podré ir a clases hoy**** amanecí con fiebre. 09:30**

Rachel al leer el mensaje, se entristece y le responde. La rubia en esos momentos estaba en su casa, acostada en su cama, mirando algo en la tv, cuando la lucecita y la vibración de su celular la sacan.

**Princesa**** :**

**Uh, amor. ¿Quieres que te vaya a hacer compañía? **** 9:31**

La rubia sonríe y comienzan a entablar una conversación

**Amor**** :**

**No quiero que te saltes clases amor, luego de clases si quieres te vienes y me mimas ¿si? 9:32**

**Princesa:  
Bueno, mi vida. Entraré a clases, solo para que luego tú no te atrases, eh! Hmm.. ¿Mimarte? Sería ¿así tu enfermera? 9:33**

**Amor: **

**Serías mi enfermera personal ;) 9:34**

La morena al leer ese mensaje, se sonrojo.

**Amor:**

**Rachel ¿Estás? 9:40**

**Princesa:**

**Si, si. Lo siento Quinn, es que me quedé pensando. 9:42**

**Amor:**

**Uh, ¿sí? ¿En qué? 9:43**

**Princesa:**

**No quisieras saberlo, al menos no por whatsapp $: 9:45**

**Amor:**

**Uh, pues dame una pista ¿sí? 9:46**

**Princesa:**

**Te gusta jugar con fuego, Fabray ¿eh? 9:49**

**Amor:**

**Jajaja, pues sabes que si es contigo, me encanta$: 9:50**

**Princesa:**

**Ay$: pues que quizás tengo tu cura para la fiebre 9:53**

**Amor:**

**Ah ¿sí? Y ¿Cuál sería? 9:54**

**Princesa: **

**Amor, eso lo dejo a tu imaginación$: 10:00**

La rubia, al leer eso, se imaginó millones de cosas y comenzó a sentir que la invadía un calor desprender por todo su cuerpo, y no sabía si era por lo que estaba conversando con la morena o que era efecto de la fiebre.

**Amor:**

**Pero, amor. Eso serían muchas cosas**** 10:05**

**Princesa:**

**Quinn, te tengo que dejar, la Ms. Pezzola ha entrado y comenzará la clases. 10:08**

**Amor:**

**Rachel, no me dejes así 10:10**

**Princesa:**

**Te veo luego de clases;) Besos 10:15**

**Amor:**

**RACHEL! 77 10:18**

No recibió respuesta y siguió enviando whatsapp.

**Amor:**

**Rachel Barbra Berry 10:20**

**¿Amor? 10:25**

**¿Preciosa? 10:30**

**Uhh, eres insoportable a veces, ¿eh? 10:40**

**Te odioo… 10:45**

La morena miraba los mensajes y sonreía por dentro.

**Princesa:**

**Lo sé, pero no mientas mi vida, sabes que me amas como soy ;) Te amo. 11:00**

La rubia leyó el mensaje y se tiró pesadamente en la cama frustrada.

Q: Si, Berry, te amo, intensa, insoportable y todo, te amo y demasiado –susurraba, luego de eso se quedó dormida.

Por otro lado en el instituto, la morena estaba en su última clase y estaba desesperada por salir e ir a la casa de la rubia.

Suena el timbre y es la primera en levantarse, se dirige a su casillero para guardar sus cosas y recoger su abrigo, cuando alguien la detiene.

F: Hey, Rach! Yo quería…

R: Ahora no Finn, ahora no, estoy apurada –lo corta y le espeta rápidamente.

F: ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunta curioso.

R: Eso, no te incumbe, permiso –se abre paso- Hey, San, ¿copiaste la materia, de lenguaje y biología?

S: Si, morena, acá están –le entrega los cuadernos- dale mis saludos a Fabray –le susurra-

R: Gracias, San, en tu nombre –sonríe- tu dale mis saludos a Britt y espero que se recupere pronto.

S: Si, ya está mejor, gracias. Nos vemos mañana y dile a la rubia que se cuide, que la quiero ya acá.

La morena asiente y se despide, va saliendo del instituto cuando de nuevo es molestada por Finn.

F: ¿Vas a casa? ¿Te voy a dejar? –le dice sonriente.

R: No voy a casa, gracias igual. –dice sin mirarle.

F: Oh, pero te llevo igual, te llevo al lugar que vas.

La morena no quería nada ya con el chico y no sabía cómo hacerle entender.

R: Finn, ya te dije y te dejé claro, que yo ya no quería nada contigo, excepto ser amigos, nada más.

La latina que iba saliendo en esos momentos se dio cuenta de la interacción y salió en ayuda a la morena.

S: Hey, Rach ¿estás lista?

La morena y Finn miran a Santana y el chico las mira confundido.

F: ¿A dónde vas con ella?

S: Eso no te importa Finnepto –le espeta molesta- Sube al auto morena. –le dice mientras se subía al auto.

R: Claro, vamos –atina a decir- Adiós Finn –se sube al auto.

La latina enciende el auto y emprenden el viaje a la casa de la rubia, el pequeño recorrido fue todo en silencio, habían llegado a casa de la rubia y Santana decide romper el silencio.

S: ¿Cuándo pensarán decírselo, Rach?

R: Hmm, no lo sé aun. Pero por favor, nada de esto a Quinn, no quiero que se moleste por nada –suspira.

S: Esta bien, por mí no diré nada –le sonríe- pero creo que deberían hablar y contar ya que están juntas, no creo que a nadie le interese más de lo normal.

R: No sé, al tiempo –espeta algo cansada- gracias San, por traerme, nos vemos mañana –se despide y se baja.

La morena llegaba a la entrada de la casa y tocaba el timbre y en seguida alguien abría la puerta.

J: Rachel, querida. Pasa –le sonríe.

R: Hola, señora Judy, vine a traerle los cuadernos a Quinn.

J: Si, claro, toma asiento –la invita al living- Quinn, cariño, Rach ha llegado –grita.

Q: Dile, que suba mamá, por favor –le responde.

J: Vale –mira a la morena- sube, linda, yo mientras les prepararé la once.

La morena asiente y sube a la habitación de Quinn. Da unos pequeños toques y se escucha un "pase".

R: Hola mi vida –espeta mientras entraba a la habitación.

Q: Amor –sonríe- ven, siéntate –tantea su cama

R: ¿Cómo te sientes? –se acerca y le deja un tierno besos en los labios.

Q: Ahora que estás acá conmigo, mucho mejor –la mira coquetamente.

Se siente golpear la puerta, era Judy.

J: Les he traído la once –entraba a la habitación con una bandeja.

Q: Si, bacón –festejaba- ¿sopa? ¿Ensalada?–frunce el ceño.

J: Si, la sopa es para ti –la rubia coloca cara de asco- y no me pongas esa cara, y la ensalada es para Rachel, ya que es vegetariana –sonríe.

R: Oh, no tenía que molestarse señora Fabray –se sonrojaba.

Q: Yo no quiero sopa, es mala –reclamaba como niña chiquita.

J: Te la tomas, si quieres bacón.

R: Te la tomarás, Quinn –la mira seria.

Q: ¿Me la das tú? –dice haciendo pucheros.

La morena gira los ojos y Judy sonríe.

J: Auww que tiernas, bueno chicas, yo las dejo que tengo la reunión del club, se me portan bien, eh. Cualquier cosa me llamas cariño –se dirige a Quinn- me la cuidas Rach ¿sí? –se despide de la morena.

R: Por supuesto señora Fabray, no se preocupe, que disfrute de su reunión.

Judy sonríe y se retira dejando a las dos chicas solas en la habitación, la morena comienza a sacar sus cosas de su bolso.

R: Bueno, yo te traigo los cuadernos de algebra y química, San me paso sus cuadernos de Lenguaje y biología, y me dijo que te recuperaras pronto, que te quería ver pronto en el instituto.

La rubia no le prestaba atención a lo que la morena decía, estaba ida entre los labios y las piernas de la morena, se acerca a ella le quita las cosas de las manos y comienza a besarle el cuello.

Q: Te extrañé tanto amor –le susurra provocativamente en el oído mientras rozaba el lóbulo con la punta de su lengua.

R: Yo..em..qutambñ..ien –trataba de formular palabra, pero se ponía nerviosa.

Q: No te he entendido cariño –le sonríe mientras soltaba una risita.

R: -cierra sus ojos- No te burles –le da un pequeño empujoncito- no me ayuda, eh!

La rubia no quiso escucharla y decidió a seguir besándola, quería sacarse ese calor que tenía, además de que extrañaba sentir los labios de su morena sobre ella, y necesitaba sentirla, así que Rachel, de tantas caricias y besos tiernos, apasionados se dio vencida y se entregó a la rubia e hicieron el amor. Ahora estaban las dos desnudas en la cama solo cubiertas por las sábanas.

R: Quinn –le susurra algo timida, desde el pecho de la rubia.

Q: ¿Hmm? –le responde mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

R: Tengo hambre.

Q: Oh, cierto. Lo siento amor.

La rubia se levanta de la cama con cuidado para ir en busca de la comida, al voltearse se da cuenta que Rachel la miraba con cierto deseo.

Q: ¿Qué mira? –se hacía la desentendida.

R: A ti –le responde mientras se sentaba en la cama tapando lo justo y necesario de su cuerpo, para quedar cómoda y comer.

Q: ¿A si? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le guiña un ojo y sonríe.

R: Me encanta –le da un beso en los labios cuando esta se sienta a su lado.

Q: Pues este cuerpo y toda yo, te pertenecen! –le sonríe.

R: Te amo –sonríe bobamente.

Las dos estaban comiendo tranquilamente entre risas y quejas de la rubia por la sopa.

Q: No me gusta, sabe amarga –ponía cara de asco.

R: Ay no seas exagerada Quinn, debe de estar deliciosa –la incitaba.

Q: Pues tómala tú entonces –le espetaba algo molesta.

La morena tomaba una cucharada y la probaba, luego fruncía el ceño y colocaba cara de asco.

R: Guacale, ¿de qué es? Sabe mal, te compadezco eh

Q: Te lo dije, mejor me quedo con mi bacón, o mejor me quedo con mi bombón –mira coquetamente a la morena quien se atora con su ensalada.

R: ¿Qué, qué? –espeta nerviosa.

Q: Pues tú –le sonríe

R: ¿Yo… -su voz se ahoga en los labios de Quinn que ya la estaba besando.

Q: Te amo, te amo mi enfermera bombón demasiado! –Vuelve a besarla sin dejar que conteste, devorándole la boca, y esa tarde nuevamente hicieron el amor y entregándose en completa devoción.


	11. Estamos juntas

**Nota:** _Bueno aquí les dejo algo de drama! Espero que les guste! & al final del caps les escribiré algo, gracias por los reviews & sus opiniones, me ayudan demasiado!_

_So, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Estamos juntas**

Ya había pasado una semana de que Quinn se había enfermado y Rachel pasaba todos los días después de clases a dejarle los cuadernos y darle su porción de mimos.

Ahora se encontraban en los casilleros, la morena buscaba los cuadernos de su próxima clase mientras la rubia estaba apoyada al lado de ella.

Q: Anda amor…uno… -susurra mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

R: Quinn, no. Quedamos que acá en el instituto no –responde mirándola de re ojo.

Q: Pero –hace pucheros- anda, solo uno, además –mira a los lados del pasillo, ambos- no hay nadie –la vuelve a mirar.

R: Esta bien –se rinde ante la mirada de ternura que le daba Quinn y sonríe- pero solo uno pequeño.

Q: -asiente- Si, solo uno pequeño –ríe y la morena gira los ojos-

La morena se acerca lentamente a la rubia para depositarle un tierno pero corto beso en los labios a su novia la cual sonríe ampliamente.

R: ¿ahora sí? –le pregunta luego de separarse lo suficiente.

Q: Mmm… No –espeta aun con los ojos cerrados a lo que la morena frunce el ceño- pero me conformo por el momento.

Rachel le iba a dar otro beso a Quinn, pero alguien la toma del brazo sin previo aviso.

R: Auch… Hey, suéltame –dice sin mirar quien la tenía tomada.

F: ¿Qué significa esto? –le pregunta serio.

R: ¿Eh?.. ¿Qué si..gni..fica..que? –pregunta nerviosa.

F: Tu y Quinn ¿Qué hacían? –le hace un poco de presión en su brazo.

R: Auch! Finn, me haces daño –espeta con algo de dolor.

La rubia no se había percatado de la presencia de Finn hasta que escucho la queja de dolor de la morena.

Q: Suéltala Finn –trata de separarlo.

F: No te metas Quinn –la empuja a un lado- esto no te compete.

Q: ¿Qué no me compete? –Espeta molesta- Te he dicho que la sueltes. No lo volveré a repetir.

R: Suéltame Finn, me estás haciendo doler –intenta zafarse, pero no puede.

F: No –mira a la morena- vuelve conmigo, Rach –suaviza el apretón.

Q: Ah no, esto es el colmo –lo mira furiosa.

En eso un grupo de alumnos escuchan los gritos de Rachel y se acercan a ver, pero nadie se mete, en eso llega la latina.

S: ¿Qué sucede? –dice con los brazos en sus caderas.

F: No es de tu incumbencia Santana, vete a otro lado.

R: Que me sueltes!

Q: Te ha dicho que la sueltes.

F: Te he dicho que no te metas Fabray –la vuelve a empujar y esta cae al suelo.

La latina se acerca a Quinn para verla, la morena la mira intentando zafarse para ayudarla pero no puede, porque en ese momento Finn la toma por los dos brazos e intenta besarla. La morena logra zafarse y le planta la sola cachetada a Finn.

R: No lo vuelvas a hacer –lo señala con el dedo molesta y a punto de llorar.

S: Te has pasado Finn, es mejor que te largues, si no quieres que la furia Fabray te ataque y arrase con todo.

La rubia se había mantenido en silencio, intentando no explotar, pero esto ya era el colmo y la respuesta de Finn la hizo explotar.

F: Rachel y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos así que, les pediría que no se metan.

Q: Okey! Esto ya es suficiente –se acerca con una furia a Finn, pero la morena la detiene por el brazo.

R: Quinn, no –la intenta calmar mirándola, solo como ella sabe mirarla.

Q: No, Rachel. Ya estoy harta, no sé detendrá nunca –la mira cansada.

R: Lo detendré yo –le sonríe y se adelanta y mira a Finn.

S: ¿Cómo? –pregunta la latina sin perderse ningún detalle.

La morena no respondió solo se acercó a Finn y lo señalo con el dedo.

R: Escuchame Finn, porque no lo volveré a repetir y espero que te quede claro, yo ya no te amo, en realidad no sé si algún día te ame, pero se que te quiero como amigo, solo eso, porque amo y estoy enamorada de otra persona.

F: ¿Otra persona? –pregunta confundido.

R: Si, y esa persona está acá a mi lado –sonríe y toma a la rubia de la mano pegándola a ella.

F: ¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn con esa persona? –pregunta aun más confundido.

S: Dios –la latina se golpea la frente- ¿no puedes ser más tonto, no?

Finn frunce el ceño mirando a la latina por lo dicho y vuelve a mirar a la morena con la rubia que habían entrelazado sus manos.

R: Tiene que ver mucho Finn, Quinn y yo estamos juntas.

F: ¿juntas? –frunce más su ceño.

R: Si, Quinn es mi novia al igual que yo soy la novia de ella.

Q: Ya escuchaste Finn, no quiero ser cruel, pero te pediría por favor, que dejes de molestarla, de molestarnos.

F: Pe..r..o..

No pudo terminar su frase porque la latina había decidido sacarlo de ahí, pero antes miro a la gente que se había alborotado alrededor de los cuatro chicos.

S: ¿Ustedes que ven, eh? –espeta molesta- ¿No tienen nada que hacer, acaso? ¿No tienen clases? Váyanse ya, no hay nada que ver acá –sigue caminando mientras tira del chico alto que había quedado sin habla.

Q: Así que... –piensa por un momento- ¿ahora es oficial? –le pregunta a la morena, mientras rodeaba sus brazos por el cuello de Rachel.

R: Si amor, es oficial –se apega a ella acortando la distancia y se aferra a la cintura de la rubia- estamos juntas.

Q: Estamos juntas –susurra pegándose a ella acortando la poca distancia que quedaba y se besan.

* * *

**Nota: **_Bueno, como les dije antes de empezar el cap, aquí iba a escribirles, y pues porque quisiera pedirles perdón :( por estar casi un mes ausente, es que como sabrán he entrado ya en mi semestre en la universidad y estas dos ultimas semanas he estado con las parciales, entonces muy atareada estudiando /: además de que igual vino mi mamá a visitarme entonces estuve fuera de casa casi todo el día y poco tiempo tenía de entrar a internet, espero que sepan perdonarme y sigan leyendo, les prometo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible! y nuevamente muchas gracias por ir siguiendo la historia *-* espero que les haya gustado un poco de drama, les tengo una pregunta ¿les gustaría más drama o seguimos con el romántisismo y todos felices? Ustedes son los que van decidiendo *-* solo me dicen! ahí donde hay un rectangulito dejan sus opniones o comentarios lo que deseen & espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana & además les deseo un buen comienzo de semana! Hasta pronto! Si quieren seguirme en twitter o instagram, acá se los dejo, besos :*_

**Twitter:** _msfrannygleek_

**Instagram:** _msfrannyruiz_


	12. A Thousand Years

**Capítulo 12: A thousand years**

Ya dos semanas habían concurrido desde que le habían contado la verdad a Finn frente a algunos alumnos del instituto.

Esas dos semanas no habían sido fáciles, ni para Quinn ni para Rachel. Por un lado ya nadie molestaba a la morena a excepción de Finn, que ahora no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, bueno a ninguna de las dos.

El timbre sonaba dando inicio a la clase del Glee club y el Ms. Shue entraba sonriente y escribe en la pizarra la palabra "Love".

Shue: Bueno mis queridos alumnos ya que estamos a unos días de San Valentín, él quiera y se sienta cómodo podrá cantar la canción que desee a esa persona o algo que lo haga sentir especial –sonríe y se sienta.

Q: Ms. Shue –levanta la mano- creo que tengo la canción adecuada. ¿Puedo? –pregunta algo tímida.

La rubia dicho eso, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella incluyendo la de Rachel.

Shue: Adelante –le sonríe.

Quinn se levanta y siente que alguien la toma del brazo y al girarse se da cuenta quien la había detenido era su novia, su morena.

R: ¿Qué canción es? –le pregunta curiosa.

Q: Sorpresa, ya lo verás –le regala una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla y se aleja de ella para pararse frente a sus compañeros- ¿Puck? ¿Sam?

Puck y Sam se levantan, Sam toma su guitarra, se sienta en un taburete junto a la rubia y Puck en el piano para ayudarla con la canción, Quinn juega con sus manos un poco nerviosa mientras en su mente se daba animos "_vamos Quinn, tu puedes"._

Q: Bueno, como ya muchos sabrán, Rach y yo estamos juntas –dice nerviosamente- y bueno… -divaga por un momento- no soy muy buena expresando mis sentimientos, pero espero que esta canción explica más o menos lo que siento por ti Rach, espero que te guste.

La morena que no sabía de nada se emociona un poco y le regala una sonrisa a su novia, que esta la acepta gustosamente y se la devuelve. La rubia le da una señal a Puck y Sam para que empiecen y este último desliza sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra y comienzan ambos a sonar dando inicio a la performance de la rubia.

Quinn inhala profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios y alza la vista para mirar a la morena quien estaba expectante por escucharla, comienza a cantar:

Q: _Heart beats fast__ (__El corazón late rápido)__  
__Colors and promises__ (__Colores y promesas__)__  
__How to be brave__ (__Cómo ser valiente__)__  
__How can I love when __(__Cómo puedo amar__) _

_I'm afraid to fall__ (__Cuando tengo miedo a caer__)__  
__But watching you stand alone__ (__Pero viendo que estas solo__)__  
__All of my doubt__ (__Todas mis dudas)__  
__Suddenly goes away somehow__ (__De repente desaparecen de alguna manera)__  
__One step closer__ (__Un paso más cerca__)_

Rachel, la miraba expectante completamente emocionada, brotando algunas lágrimas de emoción por sus mejillas, llegan al coro, Puck y Sam deciden ayudarla:

Q, P y Sa:

_I have died everyday waiting for you__ (__He muerto todos los días esperando por ti)__  
__Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you__ (__Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)__  
__For a thousand years__ (Durante mil años)__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__ (__Te amaré por mil años más)__  
_

Quinn se levanta de su taburete y se acerca hasta la morena, y le toma la mano comenzando a cantar la segunda estrofa:

Q: _Time stands still__ (__El tiempo se detiene__)__  
__Beauty in all she is__ (__Belleza en todo lo que ella es)__  
__I will be brave__ (__Voy a ser valiente)__  
__I will not let anything Take away__ (__No voy a dejar nada para llevar)__  
__But standing in front of me__ (__Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí)__  
__Every breath, every hour has come to this__ (__Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto)__  
__One step closer__ (Un paso más)__  
_

Q, P y Sa:

_I have died everyday waiting for you__(__He muerto todos los días esperando por ti)__  
__Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you__(__Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)__  
__For a thousand years__(Durante mil años)__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__(__Te amaré por mil años más)_

_All along I believed I would find you__ (__A lo largo creí que te encontraría__)__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__ (__El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi)_  
_I have loved you a thousand years__ (__Te he amado mil años)__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__ (Te amaré por mil años más)__  
__One step closer__ (__Un paso más cerca)__  
__One step closer__ (__Un paso más cerca)_

La morena que estaba completamente atrapada en lo que transmitían los ojos de Quinn le acariciaba la mejilla, mientras con su otra mano limpiaba sus lágrimas. En esta parte los chicos deciden callar y dejar que Quinn cante el coro.

Q: _I have died everyday waiting for you__(__He muerto todos los días esperando por ti)__  
__Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you__(__Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado)__  
__For a thousand years__(Durante mil años)__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__(__Te amaré por mil años más)_

_All along I believed I would find you__ (__A lo largo creí que te encontraría__)__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__ (__El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi)__  
__I have loved you a thousand years__ (__Te he amado mil años)__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__ (Te amaré por mil años más)_

La rubia termina la canción completamente emocionada sintiendo como sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos a la misma vez que siente un fuerte abrazo rodearle el cuerpo.

La morena sin poder evitarlo envuelta en la emoción besa tiernamente a Quinn en los labios, un beso corto pero delicado, intentando transmitirle lo que no podía en palabras.

R: Te amo –dice luego de separarse en un susurro- es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi.

Q: Te amo más que nada y eres todo para mi, Rach –le aparta un mechon de pelo del rostro de su novia-

R: También eres mi todo Quinn –la vuelve a abrazar y la rubia la rodea con sus brazos

Todos los miraban con adoración y emocionados ante la tierna imagen y les aplauden por la performance de la rubia.

Shue: Vaya Quinn… -buscaba la palabra adecuada- eso ha sido muy hermoso, fantástico, felicidades. Un aplauso a Quinn, chicos.

Sus compañeros vuelven a aplaudir y en eso Finn se levanta y se acerca a ellas.

F: Hm… Chicas… Yo –hablaba nerviosamente- Quería pedirles perdón, por mi actitud y torpeza –baja la mirada- especialmente a ti Rachel, por ser tan insistente, ahora me doy cuenta del amor que se tienen y las apoyaré en lo que necesiten –sonríe tímidamente.

R: Gracias Finn y no te preocupes eso ya ha quedado en el pasado –le regala un abrazo corto.

Q: Está bien Finn, gracias por ser sincero y lamento igual por todo, tu me entiendes –espeta apenada.

F: Ven acá rubia –la tira hacia su cuerpo y la envuelve con sus brazos en un abrazo tierno- está todo bien, sin rencores ¿va? –le sonríe.

Q: Sin rencores –sonríe correspondiendo al abrazo.

El timbre suena dando por finalizada la clase, todos se levantan despidiéndose entre ellos y se van, quedando solo Rachel y Quinn en la sala.

Q: ¿Te gusto la canción? –le pregunta tímidamente.

R: ¿Hablas en serio? Si –espeta emocionada- me ha encantado, como te dije nadie había hecho algo así por mí y me ha gustado mucho, lo llevaré siempre acá –se toca su corazón- por mil años –dice cantando la última parte y ríe.

Q: Tonta –la empuja suavemente- no te burles –se sonroja y tapa su rostro.

R: Hey no te sonrojes, en serio me ha gustado –toma las manos de la rubia entre las de ella y deja un beso tierno en sus labios- Te amo Quinn.

Q: Y yo te he amado por mil años –sonríe enamorada-

R: Y te amaré por mil años más –la vuelve a besar.

* * *

**Nota: **_Siento la demora, pero como he dicho en el capítulo anterior estoy re copada con las tareas y pruebas en la universidad :( pero he prometido que no abandonaré la historia y acá les dejo un nuevo cap, con un poco más de amor de esta parejita! (: Espero que les guste y vaya quisiera agradecer a los que siguen la historia y a los reviews que me han ido dejando, me alienta a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias & que tengan una linda semana, cualquier cosa ya saben, dejen sus comentarios en el rectangulo de abajito. Nos leemos pronto! Besos:3_


	13. Celos al Berry Style

**Capítulo 13: Celos al Berry Style**

Quinn iba por los pasillos del instituto, se dirigía a su clase de química, cuando Marley, una de las chicas de las cheerios la detiene tomándole el brazo y la mira.

Ma: Hey Fabray, la coach te necesita en su oficina –dice mirándola.

Q: ¿Para qué me necesita Sue? –pregunta confundida.

Ma: No lo sé –se encoje de hombros- solo me dijo que te avisara.

Q: Bueno –frunce el ceño- ya iré

Marley no dice nada, solo sigue su camino y la rubia sigue el suyo, pero se detiene un momento al escuchar una melodiosa voz conocida.

_The day I first met you (El día que te conocí) __  
__You told me you never fall in love__ (__me dijiste que nunca te enamorarías__)__  
__But now that I get you__ (__Pero ahora que te tengo)__  
__I know fear is what it really was__ (__se lo que el miedo realmente fue)__  
__Now here we are, so close, yet so far__ (__Ahora aquí estamos,__tan cerca, tan lejos__)__  
__Having not past the tense.__ (S__in haber tenido realmente tiempo)__  
__When will you realize__ (__Cuando te darás cuenta)__  
__Baby im not like the rest__ (Cariño, q__ue realmente no soy como el resto)_

Decide seguir la melodiosa voz y llega hasta al auditorio y ve a una pequeña silueta sentada junto al piano que estaba en el escenario cantando, sonríe ampliamente al reconocer esa silueta y decide sentarse en una de las butacas para escucharla mejor.

_Don't wanna break your heart__ (__No quiero romper tu corazón)__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__ (__quiero darle un descanso a tu corazon)__  
__I know you're scared is wrong__ (__Sé que estás asustado, está mal)__  
__I think i might make a mistake__ (__pienso que cometí un error)__  
__Theres just one night to live__ (__Sólo hay una noche que vivir)__  
__And theres no time to wait (to wait)__ (__y no hay tiempo para esperar) (a esperar__)__  
__So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__ (__Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso, a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__ (__dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso, a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break__ (__Hay tantas cosas que puedes tomar, darle a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__ (__dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso__ , __a tu corazón un descanso__ )_

La morena estaba ensimismada tocando las notas de la canción en el piano y cantaba relajada sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia de la rubia que le estaba llegando a doler las mejillas de tanto sonreír y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a cantar la segunda estrofa mientras caminaba hasta el escenario donde se encontraba la morena, quien al escucharla quedo muda, pero le regalo una sonrisa y siguió tocando las teclas mientras la voz de la rubia se hacía escuchar.

_On Sunday, you went home alone,__ (__Un domingo te fuiste a casa solo)__  
__There was tears in your eyes,__ (__con lágrimas en los ojos)__  
__I called your cell phone, my love,__ (__te llame a tu celular, amor)__  
__But you did not reply__ (__pero no respondiste)__  
__The world is ours if we want it,__ (__El mundo es nuestro, si eso quieres)__  
__We can take it, if you just take my hand,__ (__lo podemos tener, si sólo tomas mi mano)__  
__Theres no turn back now__ (__No hay vuelta atrás)__  
__Maybe try to understand (cariño, tratar de entender__)_

Con una mirada de Rachel y una sonrisa de Quinn ambas deciden cantar juntas el coro.

_Don't wanna break your heart__(__No quiero romper tu corazón)__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__(__quiero darle un descanso a tu corazon)__  
__I know you're scared is wrong__(__Sé que estás asustado, está mal)__  
__I think i might make a mistake__(__pienso que cometí un error)__  
__Theres just one night to live__(__Sólo hay una noche que vivir)__  
__And theres no time to wait (to wait)__(__y no hay tiempo para esperar) (a esperar__)__  
__So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,__(__Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso, a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break__(__dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso, a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break__(__Hay tantas cosas que puedes tomar, darle a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__(__déjame darle a tu corazón un descanso__ , __a tu corazón un descanso__ )__  
__(i will give you)__(Le daré)_

Rachel, le sonríe y canta la siguiente estrofa sin dejar de mirar a Quinn.

_When your lips are on my lips__ (__Cuando tus labios están sobre los míos)__  
__Then our hearts beat as one,__ (__entonces nuestros latidos se vuelven uno)__  
__But you slip out of my finger tips__ (__Pero te sales de la punta de mis dedos)__  
__Everytime you run__ (Cada vez que corres)_

La rubia canta esta estrofa sola & se sienta al lado de su novia ayudandola a tocar las notas de la canción en el piano.

_Don't wanna break your heart,__ (__No quiero romper tu corazón)__  
__Wanna give your heart a break, (quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón__ ) __  
__I know you're scared is wrong,__ (__Sé que estás asustado, está mal)__  
__I think i might make a mistake__ (__pienso que cometi un error)__  
__Theres just one night to live,__ (__Sólo hay una noche que vivir)__  
__And theres no time to wait (to wait)__ (__y no hay tiempo para esperar),( a esperar)__  
__So let me give your heart a break,__ (__Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso)_

_'cause you've been hurt before (Algo está pasando)__  
__I can see it in your eyes__(lo veo en tus ojos__)__  
__You try to smile it away,__ (__Intenta sonreir)__  
__Some things you can't disguise__ (__algunas cosas no puedes decidir__)_

_Dont wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (the ache)(__No quiero romper tu corazón, cariño puedes aliviar el dolor) (el dolor)__  
__So let me give your heart a break,give your heart a break,__ (__Así que dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso, darle a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,__ (__dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso, darle a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Theres just so much you can take, give your heart a break,__ (Hay tantas cosas que tu puede tomar, darle a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__Let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break__ (__dejame darle a tu corazón un descanso, darle a tu corazón un descanso)__  
__(i will give you)__ (Le daré)_

La rubia mira a Rachel a los ojos mientras canta

_The day I first met you__ (__El día que te conocí)_

Rachel, le sonríe y le canta la última frase de la canción.

_You told me you never fall in love (me dijiste que no te enamorarías)_

Ambas se quedan mirando por un momento sonriendo, hasta que la morena decide romper ese comodo silencio.

R: Amor –le regala un beso- pensé que estarías en clases –frunce su ceño.

Q: Oh cierto –se palmea la frente- pues cierta señorita con su voz me cautivo mientras iba de camino a mi clase y no pude evitar dejar de escucharla y encontrarla –sonríe enamorada.

R: Ohh –cae en la cuenta y se sonroja- lo siento –baja la mirada a las teclas del piano-

Q: Hey, Rach, no te sonrojes, amo escucharte cantar –sonríe- ¿a que se debe esta canción?

R: Pues era para mí presentación de mañana por la tarea de la semana y quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero ya no lo es –ríe.

Q: Oh lo siento –se muerde el labio- así que he arruinado ¿mi regalo?

R: Ajam, ahora tendré que buscar otra canción –le sonríe.

Q: Perdón amor –hace pucheros, a lo que la morena se muere de ternura-

R: No te preocupes amor, ha sonado mucho mejor cantándola junto a ti –se queda pensando- ¿Quinn? –pregunta.

Q: Dime Rach –le acaricia la mejilla.

R: ¿La cantarías mañana conmigo? –pregunta esperanzada-

Q: Ay! Amor, me da algo de pánico, pero a tu lado, será un placer cantar –sonríe.

La morena se emociona & la besa tiernamente, a lo que Quinn corresponde dulcemente y luego de unos minutos se separa.

R: ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? –le pregunta mientras tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su novia.

Q: Hmm –hace memoria- mierda, olvidé que debo de ir a la oficina de Sue.

R: ¿Te acompaño? –le hace ojitos.

Q: Claro amor, vamos –sonríe y se levanta, ayudando a la morena.

Ambas se van del auditorio y se dirigen a la oficina de Sue Sylvester.

R: Yo te espero acá ¿va? –sonríe-

Q: Claro, no me demoro –deposita un beso en los labios de la morena y entra a la oficina-

La morena se queda sentada en uno de los bancos esperando a su novia y se pone a jugar un rato en su móvil.

Q: ¿Me neces… -su pregunta queda en la nada cuando ve a Marley- & ¿la coach? –pregunta confusa.

Ma: Ella no te necesita –sonríe maliciosamente.

Q: ¿Entonces, por qué me dijiste que me buscaba? –le pregunta confusa.

Ma: Cállate rubia bonita -respondió la castaña y tomo a la rubia por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en su cabellera clara y estampándole un beso que no dejo tiempo para que la rubia reaccionara.

Rachel estaba sentada en el mismo banco en que Quinn la había dejado, pero pronto se aburrió del juego que tenía en el móvil y suspiro. Se levantó y camino hacia la oficina por donde había entrado la rubia. Tenía planeado saltar sobre Quinn cuando esta saliera y darle muchos besitos en la cara. Sonrió al terminar la cuartada en su mente y levanto la mirada hacia la puerta. Pero, sus ojos se desviaron hacia una de las ventanas y capturaron el momento exacto en que Marley atrapaba los labios de Quinn en un apasionado beso. Los castaños ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas y dos de ellas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas sin pedir permiso, una de cada ojo. Giro en sus propios pies y corrió hacia el baño de mujeres de ese piso, en donde tantas veces se había encontrado con la rubia, se encerró en uno de los cubículos, dando rienda suelta a su tristeza y rompiendo en un llanto desesperado.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sue, la rubia reacciona y empuja a Marley de ella.

Q: Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? –dice molesta apartándose lo más lejos de la chica.

Ma: ¿A mí? Nada –le dice tranquilamente.

Q: Me besaste Marley –le grita mientras mueve los brazos.

Ma: Si ¿y? Me gustas y no me detuviste, eh

Q: Pero tu a mi no –espeta molesta- yo amo a Rachel, además no tuve tiempo a reaccionar.

Ma: No me importa –se encoje de hombros- pues deberías dejar a esa niña.

Q: No eres quien para decirme que hacer y que no –dice furiosa- y esa niña como la llamas tú tiene nombre, es Rachel y es mi novia –se señala- así que más respeto con ella ¿ok?

Ma: Pues –agacha la cabeza- tú me gustas –vuelve a repetir.

Q: Que te quede claro Marley –se acerca, intimidando a Marley- YO –se señala- AMO A RACHEL –dice remarcando la frase- y nada ni nadie me separará de ella ¿te queda claro? Así que te aviso ya mismo que no tienes ningún chance de que yo esté contigo –dicho eso camina a la puerta toma la manilla y se detiene- ah, se me olvida. Además no besas bien. –sale de la oficina.

La morena aún seguía en el baño sin poder dejar de llorar y que en su cabeza se procesaran miles de preguntas y que las inseguridades se apoderan de ella nuevamente, aun no entendía como Quinn podía estar con ella, ella no era la gran cosa en comparación con las demás chicas del instituto. La rubia al salir ve que la morena no se encuentra donde había quedado cuando entro.

Q: Mierda –susurra temiéndose lo peor, toma su móvil y marca el número de la morena- vamos amor, contéstame.

Quinn intenta unas cuatro o cinco veces en llamarla pero al tercer tono la llamada pasaba al buzón.

Q: ¿Dónde estarás, Rachel? –se preguntaba, mientras miraba su móvil, como si el aparato le fuera a dar la respuesta- ya sé –sonríe y guarda su móvil en su bolsillo de la cazadora.

Decidida se dirige al baño, recordando tiempo atrás que cuando la morena siempre se iba al baño escondiéndose de los demás cuando peleaba con Finn o algo no le salía bien, entra al baño y ve que está vacío, pero se escuchaba unos sollozos en uno de los cubículos.

Q: ¿Rachel, estás aquí? –pregunta con la voz preocupada.

R: -se queda un rato en silencio intentando calmar el llanto- ¿Quinn? –Responde con la voz quebrada-

Q: Si amor –se apega a la puerta- ábreme por favor, tenemos que hablar –dice dulcemente pero con miedo.

R: ¿De que? ¿Me vas a terminar? –pregunta con miedo.

Q: ¿Qué? –dice exaltada- No, amor, no terminaré contigo ¿por qué lo dices?

La morena abre la puerta del cubículo, ve a la rubia y la abraza rompiendo nuevamente en llanto. Quinn la recibe en sus brazos y comienza a acariciarle la cabeza.

Q: Hey, amor tranquila ¿sí? –Le besa la cabeza- no te dejaré, tendría que estar loca para hacerlo, eh. –Le regala una sonrisa- ¿Por qué piensas que terminaremos?

La morena la mira a los ojos y la rubia con sus pulgares le seca las lágrimas que iban bajando y le deja un pequeño beso en los labios, entonces Rachel suspira y decide hablar.

R: Te vi besándote con Marley –dice intentando no llorar nuevamente.

Q: Yo no la besé, Rach –la mira a los ojos- te diré como fueron las cosas ¿va?

R: Vale –asiente y la mira mientras intenta acomodarse-

Q: Pues entré a la oficina pensando que Sue me necesitaba, pero cuando entré estaba Marley, le pregunté ¿Qué en donde estaba Sue? Y ella me dijo que Sue no me necesitabas, entonces le pregunté ¿por qué me había dicho eso? Y ahí en donde fue que me besó, yo no alcancé a reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice la empuje y le pregunté ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y ¿sabes lo que me dijo? –la morena negó- que yo le gustaba y que quería estar conmigo, pero respondí que no –la rubia toma la mano de la morena y entrelaza sus dedos- porque le dije que estoy contigo y que TE AMO –la mira a los ojos, la morena la mira fijamente- y que nada ni nadie me separará de ti –con la otra mano le acaricia la mejilla-

R: ¿En serio, nadie nos separará Quinn? –pregunta tímidamente.

Q: Nada, ni nadie amor –se acerca para besarla.

R: Espera –la detiene a lo que la rubia arquea una ceja- Tengo que hacer algo antes –dice y se levanta y ayuda a la rubia también a levantarse.

Q: ¿Qué harás? –le pregunta.

R: Ya verás –dicho eso sale del baño, dejando a la rubia estática.

Rachel se dirigió hacia la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester a pasos totalmente decididos y con miles de ideas en la cabeza. Estaba segura del amor de Quinn hacia ella después de haber oído las palabras que le dijo ésta a la otra castaña. Sonrió con expresión de mujer totalmente celosa y decidida. Pero, a medio camino se detuvo y suspiró fuertemente, pues otra idea aún más genial se le ocurrió y opacó a las demás. Regresó al baño corriendo y le sonrió a Quinn.

Q: ¿Qué has hecho? Tienes esa sonrisa de que has cumplido un objetivo -dijo Quinn mirándola aún con la ceja levantada.

R: -rió y la tomó de la mano, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Aún no hago nada, mi amor. Aparte, necesito de tu ayuda para hacer lo que quiero -agregó guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia estaba confundida y caminaba al paso de Rachel mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que la morena quería lograr? ¿Tenía que ver con Marley? Bueno, esa pregunta tenía una obvia respuesta: De todas maneras tenía que ver con Marley.

La morena estaba planeando hacer algo contra ella, pues estaba muy celosa. Sonrió porque sintió que lo que pasaría le beneficiaría. Y bueno, tenía razón. Cuando ambas llegaron frente a la puerta de la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester, Rachel la colocó contra los casilleros y ella se situó frente a ésta.

Quinn volvió a arquear la ceja y la morena puso un dedo sobre sus labios, se mordió el labio ya que esa arqueada la volvía loca. Volteó la cabeza para verificar algo.

Quinn movió la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a quien miraba, cuando sus ojos notaron a Marley saliendo a través de la puerta, la morena la volvió a colocar en la posición anterior y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, estrellando sus labios contra los de la rubia fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Quinn sonrió al iniciarlo y lo siguió apenas sintió el movimiento de los labios de su novia contra los de ella, puso ambas manos en su espalda baja e intensificó el beso.

La morena, como si fuera de lo más normal, continuó con el beso aún más apasionado y permitió que Quinn colocara una de sus manos en su trasero.

Mientras ellas estaban besándose, Marley miraba la escena indignada y frunció el ceño profundamente.

Ma: VALE, VALE! YA! NO ME VOLVERÉ A METER ENTRE USTEDES! EXHIBICIONISTAS! -gritó exaltada y caminó dando fuertes pasos hacia la salida.

A las chicas no les importó y siguieron con el beso, aunque Rachel sonrió un par de segundos cuando Marley las miró. Se separaron de a poco con la respiración entre cortada, ambas sonriendo.

Q: ¿Y eso? –dice haciéndose la despistada- ¿por qué ha sido?

R: Hmmm… ¿No te ha gustado? –se hace la inocente.

Q: Me encantado –se muerde el labio y pasa su lengua por ellos saboreándolos- pero nunca me habías besado tan así antes.

R: Bueno –baja su mirada- admito, estaba celosa.

Q: Me encantas –le sonríe y la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo- no conocía esta faceta tuya eh.

R: Pues, no ni yo la había conocido antes pero veo que si soy celosa –se encoje de hombros y esconde su rostro en el cuello de su novia-

Q: Hmm.. Celos al Berry Style –susurra y ríe besando la cabeza de la morena-

R: ¿Has dicho algo? –murmura desde el cuello de la rubia.

Q: No, nada –sonríe- Te amo –la morena se separa y la mira sonriente.

R: Y yo te amo –la besa nuevamente pero un beso tierno.

* * *

**Nota: **_Hola! ¿Que tal todo? Espero que estén bien, lamento mi demora, pero ya estoy casi terminando el año en la universidad, entonces ando muy tapada entre trabajos, informes, pruebas, disertaciones y esas cosas x_x pero bueno aquí les cumplo con un nuevo capítulo & es un poco más largo de lo normal (: espero que les guste y disfruten de el. Bueno ya saben acepto cualquier tipo de critica :D Besos, que tengan lindo fin de semana, no olviden dejar Reviews *-*_

* * *

La canción que canta Rachel junto a Quinn es esta versión: www . youtube watch?v=3rvbvt2wjb4 (solo deben de unir todo xd ehehe)

Ah me olvidaba, este capítulo lo he escrito junto con una amiga, aprovecho de promocionar su historia (: es buena se las recomiendo. Se llama "**La luz de tus ojos"** aquí esta el link:

s/8744641/1/La-luz-de-tus-ojos


End file.
